


Fight song

by DanielGWood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Cute, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Motorcycles, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielGWood/pseuds/DanielGWood
Summary: Pour chaque message il y a une chanson.Et Catra a beaucoup de messages à faire passer à son amour d'été.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Caugh syrup

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je poste ici.  
> J'espère que tout ce passera bien !  
> Enjoy.

La dernière année.  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir faire des études supérieures mais j'y suis.  
L'an prochain j'entrerai dans une fac artistique.  
J’arpente les couloirs de mon lycée et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer tous les regards qui se posent sur moi.  
Non pas que je sois paranoïaque mais je sais que j'attire l'attention.  
Un jean noir déchiré, des converses rouges, un t-shirt à col tunisien noir et manches longues surmonté d'une veste en cuir, plus quelques piercings aux oreilles dont un à la langue et des tatouages sur les bras, des mains gantées de mitaines de motard, des lunettes de soleil cachant mes yeux hétérochromes et une guitare dans son étuis accrochée dans le dos.  
Je sais que j'attire l'attention, et j'adore ça !  
Enfin arrivée devant mon casier je l'ouvre et y range mes livres de cours.

-"Catra !" J'entends une voix familière s'exclamer et c'est en levant les yeux au ciel que je ferme mon casier pour découvrir une de mes amies.  
-"Scorpia." Je dis sans entrain.

Je m'attends à recevoir une étreinte musclée comme elle en a l'habitude mais au lieu de ça elle reste plantée devant moi, bouche bée et des yeux de merlan frit.

-"Scorpia ?" Je demande en agitant ma main devant son visage.  
-"Qu-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?!" Elle bégaie alors que je passe ma main dans mes cheveux nouvellement coupés.  
-"J'ai voulu changé un peu." Je rougis légèrement. "C'est trop court ?"  
-"He bien...Trop je ne sais pas, mais c'est court."

Durant l'été j'ai voulu du changement et quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour changer ?  
Tondu à 4 mm sur les côtés et derrière avec un dégradé jusqu'au dessus où j'ai laissé une longueur.  
Ma tête est devenue plus légère et je me suis sentie bien.

-"Moi j'aime bien !" Dit Siréna d'un ton antipathique.  
-'' Toi je ne t'écoute même pas.'' Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
-''Mais je suis très sérieuse ! C'est marrant ce dégradé on dirait du gazon.'' Je regarde Siréna d'un air exaspéré.  
-''Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre une casquette !''  
-''Mais non voyons, c'est le temps qu'on s'habitue !'' Scorpia pousse mon épaule et je chancelle, il faut dire que c'est une montagne cette fille.

Je secoue la tête et soupire en m'en allant vers ma salle de cours.  
La rentrée est toujours quelque chose de répétitif.  
On se présente.  
On fait le point sur l'année qu'on va passer.  
Et puis on meurt d'ennui. 

Au déjeuner je m'assois seule à une table.  
Sans vraiment comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment je suis devenue populaire en l'espace de deux ans.  
Ça ne me dérange pas de ne plus être ignorée tant que j'ai droit à mes moments seule.

-''Catra?'' Je lève la tête pour voir mon amie au cheveux violets s'asseoir à côté de moi. '' Bah ça alors ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître''  
-''Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ?'' Je demande sans vraiment me soucier de son avis.  
-''Ha si si j'aime beaucoup, c'est un mélange de Scorpia et Hordak, je trouve ça sympa.'' Elle dit en commençant à manger.  
-''Merci Entrapta.''  
-''Ha vous êtes là !'' Scorpia se joint à nous. 

Rapidement la table vide à laquelle je m'étais installée se rempli de mes amis.  
Au départ je n'avais qu'un petit groupe d'amis composé de Kyle, Rogelio, Lonnie et Scorpia.  
Mais quand Entrapta a sympathisé avec Scorpia nos deux groupes d'amis se sont réunis pour n'en donner qu'un seul.  
C'est donc ainsi que j'ai rencontré Bow, Scintilla, Siréna et Jasmine.  
Notre petit groupe discute et ris entre eux tandis que je reste assez silencieuse. 

-''Excusez moi.'' Commence Scintilla. ''Je pense que nous oublions tous un point important.'' Tout le monde se tait et la regarde. ''Les cheveux de Catra !'' Je soupire.  
-''C'est vrai que je n'ai pas osé demander.'' Dit Jasmine d'une voix douce.  
-''Alors, dis nous, pourquoi si radical ?'' Demande Bow.  
-''J'avais envie de changer de tête c'est tout.'' J'essaie d'éviter le sujet. ''Et foutez la paix à mes cheveux !''  
-''Tu peux nous le dire si tu as attrapé des poux cet été.'' Dit Siréna d'un ton sarcastique.  
-''Laisse tomber ça ne marchera pas je ne dirai rien.''  
-''Donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose !'' S'exclame Entrapta.  
-''En tant que reine de ce lycée je t'ordonne de nous raconter !'' Proclame Scintilla.  
-''Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est la principale que ça fait de toi la reine du lycée.'' Je dis en mangeant mon sandwich.  
-''Si !''  
-''Scintilla, je crois qu'elle a raison tu sais.'' Dit Bow dans l'oreille de sa petite amie.  
-''Ça me donne quand même une autorité non ?''  
-''Pas sur moi.'' Je hausse les épaules.  
-''Mais dis nous !'' Demande Scintilla les yeux brillant.  
-''S'il te plaîîît.'' Continua Bow. 

Rapidement je me suis rendue compte qu'autour de moi tous mes amis faisaient la même moue de cocker. 

-''Très bien ! Ça va arrêtez ça !'' Je craque. ''J'ai juste…'' Je commence et soupir. ''J'ai rencontré une fille cette été et on a bien accroché.''  
-''C'est génial ça !'' S'exclame Scintilla.  
-''Et quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes ?'' Demande Jasmine en joignant ses mains comme elle a l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle est contente.  
-''Jamais.'' Je me lève. ''Elle m'a laissée tomber.'' Je peux sentir le regard de mes amis dans mon dos, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre mais je ne me sens pas d'en dire plus. Les émotions c'est pas mon fort. 

La journée se passe sans encombre.  
Enfin je suppose, je n'écoute pas vraiment. 

Le moment de rentrer chez ''moi'' arrive et je commence ma route quand, un peu plus loin sur le chemin mes amis, Bow et Scintilla me rattrapent. 

-''Hey Catra! On peut faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?'' Demande mon amie aux cheveux rose.  
-''Si vous voulez.'' Je hausse les épaules. 

Nous marchons en silence, mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir, je regarde mes pieds quand une silhouette se rapprochant devant moi m'interpelle.  
Au début je ne la reconnais pas, mais elle passe à côté de moi, ne me regardant même pas alors que mon regard la suit, tant que je tourne la tête pour la voir s'éloigner, ses cheveux blonds parfaits en queue de cheval volant dans le vent. 

Une tape sur le bras me ramène à la réalité. 

-''T'as fini de la dévisager ?!'' Me gronde mon amie.  
-''Je…'' Je me racle la gorge.

J'ai 20 ans et pourtant je me sens comme une enfant que l'on engueule. 

Mes émotions sont un sac de nœuds impossible à défaire, je fais beaucoup de méditation avec Jasmine et même si ce n'est pas parfait je me sens déjà plus maître de mes émotions qu'il y a quelques années. 

Étonnamment, Scintilla est ma meilleure amie.  
Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, même dans les moments les plus difficiles et certes elle n'est pas la seule, mais on a plus en commun que ce que l'on pourrait le croire. 

Je m'assieds sur le bord du trottoir, ma guitare posée à côté de moi.  
J'entends que Bow part sur la demande de sa petite amie et elle s'assied à côté de moi. 

-''Désolée si je t'ai fais mal en tapant.'' Je ne peux empêcher un rire.  
-''J'ai connu pire que ta force de mouche, paillette.''  
-''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !'' Elle grogne et je ris avant de m'arrêter pour regarder la route. 

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon genoux nu du fait que mon jeans est déchiré. 

-''Catra… Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' Elle a l'air inquiète. 

Je devrais lui expliquer.  
Après tout c'est ma meilleure amie.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-''C'était elle…'' Je commence calmement. ''La fille qui vient de passer, c'était mon amour d'été.''  
-''Oh Catra, je suis désolée si j'avais su…''  
-''Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Elle ne m'a même pas regardée et… Je pensais que peut-être j'avais compté pour elle.'' Au moins autant qu'elle a compté pour moi, je pense.  
-''Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie obligée de te tondre les cheveux ?'' Scintilla se moque.  
-''C'était ridicule comme idée je sais.'' Je secoue la tête. ''J'ai pensé que si je changeais de tête alors peut-être que je changerais ce que je ressens.'' Je soupire. '' Ou peut-être qu'elle le remarquerait et qu'elle reviendrait…''  
-''Je comprends la démarche… Mais ce n'est que du paraître et tu vaux mieux qu'un simple physique.'' Elle commence et je ris dans l'incrédulité. ''Je suis sérieuse Catra, tu as beaucoup de qualités, ne laisse pas un amour de passage te faire penser le contraire.'' 

Je lève la tête et regarde le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir.  
Quelques étoiles sont déjà visibles. 

-''Pendant le temps d'un été elle m'a fait oublier toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant… Je sais que ça n'est pas long mais je pense que j'ai vraiment eut un coup de foudre.''  
-''Waw ! Catra qui a le coup de foudre, ça change.'' Se moque ma meilleure amie. 

Je me lève et reprends ma guitare. 

-''Ah excuse moi.'' Elle me suit.  
-''Non tu as raison.'' On recommence à marcher. ''Ça doit être la première fois que ça m'arrive.'' 

Rapidement nous arrivons devant la grande maison où je vie péniblement. 

-''Ça va aller ?'' Me demande Scintilla. 

Je regarde le bâtiment derrière moi puis reviens à elle avec un léger sourire. 

-''Au moins je ne suis plus à la rue.'' Je la rassure.  
-''Je suis désolée que tu ne puisse pas venir chez moi.''  
-''T'en fais pas, de toute façon je supporte très mal le rose et tu me files ma dose pour la journée.'' Je me moque.  
-''C'est pas gentil ça !''  
-''Tu l'as cherché à te moquer de ma coupe.'' Je la taquine. 

Elle secoue la tête, refusant d'admettre que j'ai raison. 

-''Catra !'' J'entends une voix autoritaire me crier depuis le pas de la porte. ''Rentre !'' Je soupire.  
-''Bon, je vais rentrer avant d'énerver la folle là-bas.'' Scintilla rit.  
-''Oui vas-y.'' Elle me sert dans ses bras. 

Je déteste les contacts physiques, la plupart me font sursauter de peur ou juste m'énervent.  
Mais je sais que quand elle fait ça c'est pour de bonnes raisons et ce n'est jamais long. 

-''Si ça va pas tu m'appelles.'' Elle me chuchote.  
-''Promis.'' Je lui réponds en la laissant partir.  
-''Et ta coupe te va bien !'' Crie ma meilleure amie avant que je ne rentre chez moi. 

La porte à peine fermée je me fais réprimander par Miss Weaver, la femme qui, malheureusement, a ma garde. 

-''Je pensais t'avoir dit de rentrer tôt les jours de cours !''  
-''Si j'avais un moyen de transport j'irais plus vite.'' Je râle.  
-''Tu as un vélo !''  
-''Mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours seulement ! J'ai passé mon code avec l'argent que j'ai eu en travaillant tout l'été, vous pourriez au moins me récompenser avec une moto !'' Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
-''Je ne te dois rien Catra ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre !'' Je feule et me précipite dans ma chambre. 

De toute façon je ne comptais pas m'éterniser à ses côtés. 

J'adore ma chambre.  
Elle est sombre mais calme.  
Des murs noirs, un grand lit ainsi qu'une grande garde robe et un bureau.  
Dans un coin se trouve deux stands pour mes guitares.  
Mon électrique est soigneusement posée tandis que je me balade partout avec ma guitare sèche, une LaPaz classique noire.  
Sur les murs des posters de groupes et des photos de mes amis. 

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit après avoir posé ma guitare et retiré mes chaussures.  
Je soupire et regarde le plafond blanc.  
J'ai eu la flemme de le mettre en noir, il restera donc blanc !  
Puis, je tourne la tête et regarde mon bureau. 

Difficilement je me relève et dépose ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau.  
Mon regard se perd sur le bordel qui jonche le meuble et dans tout ce bazarre je prends une photo en mains.

-''Adora…'' Je dis doucement. 

Adora c'est mon coup de foudre.  
Elle a tout ce dont je pouvais rêver.  
Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
Elle est drôle, intelligente, forte et si belle.  
Ses cheveux d'un blond parfait, pas un défaut dans la couleur.  
Ses grands yeux bleu azur et son sourire presque angélique.  
Je pourrais passer des heures à la contempler. 

C'est la seule photo que j'ai de nous deux.  
J'avais encore les cheveux longs.  
Je jette la photo sur mon bureau et me laisse tomber une fois de plus sur mon lit deux places. 

Instinctivement je sors mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jeans et fais défiler ma liste de contacts. 

Je lui ai envoyé des messages toute la semaine passée et elle ne m'a jamais répondu.  
Je devrais lui dire que je sais qu'elle m'a ignoré et que je trouve pas ça cool. 

D'un air déterminé je commence à écrire le message mais me résigne à l'effacer.  
Mon téléphone vole alors à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre un mur.  
Demain ça ira mieux.

•••

-''Et donc c'est dans quelques jours mais je pense que ça serait sympa. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?'' J'entends vaguement Jasmine. 

Tous mes amis ont l'air d'adhérer à son idée, tandis que moi, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. 

-''Ça te va Catra ?'' Elle me demande et tout ce que je peux faire est la regardée dans l'incompréhension.  
-''Heu…''  
-''Je rêve tu ne m'as même pas écoutée ! '' Se plaint mon amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-''Excuse-moi Jasmine j'étais ailleurs.'' Habituellement je n'aurais même pas relevé la parole mais je tente de faire de mon mieux.  
-''Hawk va bientôt réouvrir un bar et il nous propose d'être là à l'ouverture.'' Me dit Siréna.  
-'' Ho… Bien sûr.'' Je hausse les épaules.  
-''Génial! Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à Scintilla !'' Jasmine tape dans ses mains.  
-''Elle est où d'ailleurs la grande reine brillante ?'' Demande Siréna. 

Je m'aperçois vite que tout le monde me regarde.  
J'avale alors ma bouchée de spaghetti. 

-''Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?''  
-''Hé bien parce que c'est ta meilleure amie.'' Suggère Entrapta sans lever la tête de ses copies.  
-''C'est ma meilleure amie mais je ne lui ai pas implanté une puce GPS dans la tête.''  
-''Quand on parle du loup !'' S'exclame Scorpia. 

Je me tourne pour saluer Scintilla mais me stoppe net quand je vois de qui elle est suivie. 

-''Salut les gars !'' Salue la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.  
-''Enfin tu es là !'' Dis joyeusement Jasmine.  
-''Et qui est ton amie ?'' Demande Siréna.  
-''Ho, he bien c'est Adora. Elle va habiter chez moi pendant un petit moment, là où elle vivait à-'' Scintilla se stoppe quand je me lève brusquement et bruyamment en prenant ma guitare.  
-''Où tu vas ?'' Demande Scorpia.  
-''J'ai envie de vomir.'' Je réponds simplement.  
-''Ha non tu reste ! On doit s'organiser !'' Gronde Jasmine.  
-''Sans moi.'' Et sur ces mots je pars non sans passer devant Adora qui une fois de plus ne me remarque pas. 

À peine quelques pas de fais j'entends Scintilla crier mon nom en me rattrapant. 

-''Catra attend !''  
-''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? La garder chez toi !'' Je grogne.  
-''Déjà calme toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix je te signale c'est pas moi qui décide. En plus je t'ai envoyé un message hier soir dès que je l'ai su mais tu ne m'a jamais répondu alors j'ai pas insisté.'' Elle hausse les épaules.  
-''Un message ?'' Je fouille mes poches mais ne trouve pas mon téléphone. J'ai du partir sans ce matin et l'oublier sur le sol de ma chambre. ''J'ai pas mon téléphone.''  
-''Ecoute… Je sais que tu t'es pris un gros râteau et que t'as pas l'habitude.'' Je renifle un rire. ''Mais elle vit des trucs pas très cool en ce moment et je pense que tu devrais avoir un peu d'empathie et prendre le temps de comprendre pourquoi elle t'a mit ce râteau.''  
-''Je ne lui dois rien.'' Je grogne.  
-''Ce n'est pas une question de lui devoir quelque chose Catra, mais plutôt d'essayer de comprendre.'' Ma meilleure amie pose sa main sur mon épaule. ''Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi s'il te plaît, elle va rester un bon moment et je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe mal.'' Elle me regarde pleine d'espoir.  
-''Huuur d'accord ! Je vais faire un effort.''  
-''Merci Catra t'es la meilleure !''  
-''Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.'' Je souris.

Nous retournons à notre table et je m'aperçois que Adora est assise à ma place.  
Mes amis l'entourent, discutant et rigolant avec elle et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis prise d'une envie meurtrière.  
Enfin si.  
Je sais pourquoi. 

-''T'es assise à ma place.'' Je dis froidement et elle lève la tête pour me regarder. 

Pendant quelques secondes elle reste son regard fixé sur moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et je sens qu'elle m'a reconnue. 

-''P-pardon?''  
-''Ton cul. Sur ma place.'' Je répète plus durement.  
-''Okay Catra prends la mienne.'' Scintilla qui venait juste de s'asseoir se lève pour me laisser sa place. 

Je soupire et m'assieds en faisant signe à mon amie de s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
Je peux au moins faire ça pour tout ce qu'elle supporte de moi.  
Elle s'assied gentiment et je pose mon coude sur la table.  
Je suis maintenant face à Adora dont le regard voyage constamment entre Scintilla et moi. 

-''Bon, puisque tu as décidé de ne plus faire la tête comment t'organises-tu ?'' Me demande Jasmine.  
-''Je ne sais pas, comme vous voulez.''  
-''Tu pourrais venir chez moi et on partira ensemble ?'' Me propose ma meilleure amie sur mes jambes.  
-''C'est un vendredi ?'' Je demande et elle hoche positive la tête. ''Alors c'est okay.''  
-''Super ! Alors c'est réglé.'' S'exclame joyeusement Jasmine. ''Et bien sûr tu viens Adora ?'' Elle demande pas vraiment comme une question. 

La blonde a l'air confuse. 

-''Heu… Je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux pas être de trop.'' Elle dit en se grattant la nuque.  
-''Mais non pas du tout !'' S'exclame Scintilla. ''Et puis c'est soit ça soit tu restes avec ma mère et mon père.''  
-''La soirée c'est une bonne idée.'' Conclue Adora. 

Quand la cloche sonne la fin du déjeuner je m'empresse de sortir de la cafétéria.  
J'essaie de ne pas grogner contre chaque élève que je croise sur mon chemin.  
Au loin je peux entendre Scintilla me dire que ce n'est pas par là que se trouve la salle de cours mais je m'en fiche.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici.  
J'étouffe de colère. 

-''Catra!'' Je m'arrête de marcher quand j'entends la voix d'Adora. 

Elle s'approche de moi mais je ne me résouds pas à me tourner pour lui faire face.

-''Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi…'' Je serre les poings et me tourne en respirant profondément.  
-''J'ai cru comprendre quand tu es passée à côté de moi hier soir sans même m'adresser la parole.'' J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver.  
-''Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée. Je pensais que tu avais compris…''  
-''Que j'avais compris ?'' Je penche la tête sur le côté.  
-''Catra… Cette été était mémorable mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.'' Elle ne me regarde plus, à la place son regard est dirigé vers le sol. 

À ce moment je me sens envahie de tristesse mais aussi de confusion. 

-''Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?'' Je demande.  
-''Quoi ?! Non non ! C'est… C'est moi.'' Je renifle un rire incrédule.  
-''Ouai, je vois, le fameux 'C'est pas toi c'est moi'. Je connais.''  
-''Non Catra ce n'est pas une excuse c'est vrai c'est juste…'' Elle grogne et tape du pied mais toujours sans me regarder. 

Sa prochaine phrase pourrait me faire tomber dans les pommes tant je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. 

-''Répète.'' Je lui ordonne la voix tremblante.  
-''Catra s'il te plaît-'' Elle essaie.  
-''Répète !'' Je crie cette fois-ci.  
-''J'ai un petit ami…'' C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu. ''Il vit loin et j'ai craqué cet été.'' Je serre les poings et les dents. ''Je suis désolée j'aurais dû t'en parler je sais mais je ne savais plus comment faire.'' 

Je n'arrive plus à parler.  
Tout ce que peux faire est être en colère ou bien triste, je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens en ce moment. 

-''Catra dis quelque chose je t'en prie…''  
-''Tu ne mérites pas que je t'adresse la parole.'' Je contiens mes larmes comme je peux.  
-''Catra s'il te plaît…'' Elle tend la main vers moi mais je fuis. 

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est lui échapper. 

Mes jambes commencent à me lâcher quand j'arrive dans le parc.  
Là-bas je pose ma guitare sur l'herbe et fais les cents pas.  
Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage puis je déverse toute ma colère sur l'arbre devant moi.  
Mes poings se heurtent au tronc et plus je frappe plus je peux voir des petits bouts d'écorce voler tandis que ma peau s'écorche. 

Finalement à bout de force je tombe à genoux, les poings en sang et le cœur brisé. 

Pourquoi ?  
Est-ce que je ne valais pas au moins la vérité ? 

Je laisse mes larmes couler et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteront jamais.  
C'est un torrent d'émotions négatives qui se déverse en moi et tout mon être brûle de désir de vengeance. 

•••

Enfin vendredi soir.  
Je rentre ''chez moi'' après les cours seulement pour me changer et faire mon sac avant de partir chez ma meilleure amie. 

Je lui ai vaguement parlé de ce que m'a appris Adora et elle m'a fait promettre de rester calme, de plus je pense que Jasmine serait déçue de voir que toutes ces séances de méditations ne portent pas toujours leurs fruits. 

Je prends ma guitare et descends rapidement les escaliers. 

-''Où vas tu dans cette tenue ?'' J'entends Miss Weaver demander alors que je lace mes Vans classique.  
-''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?'' Je me regarde.  
-''C'est provoquant.'' 

Provoquant ?  
J'ai un pantalon noir, une chemise bordeaux et bien qu'elle soit ouverte au niveau du col je ne la trouve en rien provocante. 

-''He bien si quelqu'un se sent provoqué par mes Vans il aura le plaisir de les voir dans sa gueule.'' Je soupire.  
-''Langage !''  
-''Écoutez, j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine donc je pense vraiment que vous devriez me lâcher les baskets !'' Ma phrase à peine finie je sens une main claquer ma joue. 

Je suis surprise.  
Ma joue me pique mais ce n'est rien.  
J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. 

Je prends une grande inspiration et réajuste ma chemise avant de prendre mon sac et ma guitare. 

-''À lundi.'' Ce sont les seuls mots que je peux exprimer avant de sortir et de prendre mon vélo. 

Je déteste mon vélo.  
Si j'ai passé le permis moto c'est justement pour ne plus avoir à le sortir.  
Il grince, il est vieux.  
Je déteste ce vélo ! 

Arrivée chez ma meilleure amie c'est son père qui m'ouvre.  
Il est très gentil mais un peu excentrique.  
Sa mère me salue de loin alors qu'elle a l'air de lire dans son petit canapé.

Je monte les escaliers et ne prends pas la peine de frapper à la porte de mon amie.  
Quand j'entre je la vois sautiller dans sa robe rose, elle a l'air en panique et sur le côté, assise sur son lit, Adora.  
Adora qui rit. 

Bruyamment je pose mon sac à côté du bureau de Scintilla et elles s'arrêtent toutes les deux pour me regarder. 

-''Ho, je vous ai dérangées peut-être ?'' Je fausse la culpabilité.  
-''Catra! Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer.” La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ignore mes propos. ''Je dois absolument aller me maquiller.'' Elle s'approche de moi. ''Tu pense que ça ira si je te laisse seule avec elle ?'' 

Je me penche un peu pour regarder Adora.  
Elle caresse le lapin de mon amie comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.  
Je soupire. 

-''Ai-je le choix ?''  
-''Tu es la meilleure.'' Et sur ces mots elle part. 

Je dépose ma guitare et m'assied sur le sol près du lit.  
Instantanément le lapin de mon amie quitte les caresses de la blonde pour me foncer dessus. 

-''Salut Cotton.'' Je dit en le caressant un petit peu.  
-''Il a l'air de t'aimer.'' Adora essaie mais je ne répond pas. ''En tout cas il ne fuit pas.''  
-''Écoute, c'est pas parce que je suis là que tu es obligée de me parler. J'ai promis à Scintilla que je ne ferai pas de remous mais ça s'arrête là alors ne me parle pas.'' Je dis d'un ton sec.

Elle continue de me regarder mais cette fois-ci avec un peu plus d'insistance.  
Je peux la voir ramper jusqu'à être à genoux devant moi. 

-''Tu t'es fais frapper avant de venir ?'' Elle demande simplement comme si c'était une question normale. 

Je fais des yeux ronds malgré moi.  
J'ai croisé 3 personnes avant d'arriver ici et elle est la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

-''Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?''

Doucement je la vois tendre sa main vers mon visage et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'ai pas arrêtée.  
Certainement le choc. 

Sa main se pose sur ma joue rouge et je sens son pouce frotter tendrement ce qui m'arrache une sorte de ronronnement.  
Quand je m'en rends compte je recule et me lève brusquement faisant ainsi déguerpir Cotton. 

Adora me regarde l'air troublée.

Bon sang j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu ça. 

-''Je suis là !'' S'exclame Scintilla en revenant. ''Et vous ne vous êtes pas entre tuée c'est génial !'' 

Une fois de plus aujourd'hui je réajuste ma chemise. 

-''Bon on y va ?'' Je tente de changer de sujet.  
-''Timing parfait ! Bow nous attends dehors.'' 

Je suppose que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami qui possède une voiture. 

Évidemment je me retrouve à l'arrière avec Adora.  
Ma tête tournée vers la vitre je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son reflet dans celle-ci. 

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais elle porte une petite robe rouge et quelques bisous dorés.  
Une pochette, rouge également d'où elle sort son téléphone très souvent. 

Je secoue la tête en soupirant et prie pour que la soirée se passe bien. 

Nous arrivons sur le parking et une fois garés nous sortons tout les quatres.

-''Le Faucon des mers 3ème du nom.'' Je lis l'enseigne. C'est vraiment trop long.  
-''Pourquoi 3ème ? Qu'est il arrivé aux deux premiers ?'' Demande Adora.  
-''Il les a brûlés.'' Répond Scintilla.  
-''Ho mais c'est horrible ! C'était criminel ?''  
-''Ha non non. Hawk adore brûler des trucs.'' Mon amie hausse les épaules en lui expliquant.  
-''C'est… Bizarre.''  
-'' C'est trop cool ! '' S'exclame Bow des étoiles plein les yeux.  
-''Bon et si on rentrait avant de prendre racine ?'' Je propose. 

Une fois à l'intérieur je me sépare de mon petit groupe d'amis pour aller poser ma guitare dans un endroit tranquille.  
Tout le monde sait que s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de mes biens les plus précieux je peux devenir un véritable lion mais je préfère quand même prendre mes précautions. 

-''Salut Catra.'' J'entends Siréna me dire en s'approchant accompagnée de Hawk.  
-''Ha tiens salut.'' Je salue.  
-''Tu as pris ta guitare ?''  
-''Comme toujours.'' Je hausse les épaules.  
-''C'est chouette ! Tu pourra nous jouer un petit truc !'' S'exclame Hawk.  
-''Je suppose.'' un petit silence tombe. 

Un silence où je vois Siréna me regarder les sourcils froncés. 

-''Et si tu allais t'occuper de servir nos amis au bar ?'' Elle dit en le poussant puis revient vers moi. ''Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?''  
-''Le problème ? Quel problème ? Y a pas de problème !'' Je balbutie mais je peux voir à son expression qu'elle ne me croit pas.

Je soupir et m'assieds sur le bord de la scène.  
Mon amie reste debout devant moi les bras croisé sous sa poitrine. 

-''J'ai eu… Une sorte de coup de foudre cet été.'' Je commence.  
-''Ha oui, ta relation avec Adora c'est ça ?'' Elle dit et je fais des yeux ronds. ''Quoi ? Ça se voit à mille kilomètres.''  
-''Peu importe… Elle avait un copain tout ce temps.'' Finalement elle s'assied à côté de moi. 

Je m'attends à une touche délicate et réconfortante mais au lieu de ça je me prends une claque derrière la tête. 

-''Hé ! Mais pourquoi !'' Je me frotte la tête.  
-''Parce que tu deviens vraiment pathétique.''  
-''Merci.'' Je lève les yeux aux ciel.  
-''A t'entendre on croirait que tu as déjà abandonné.''  
-''Elle a un copain.''  
-''Oui mais il n'est pas là !'' Elle s'exclame. ''Alors arrête de te morfondre et fonce.''

Pendant une seconde cette idée semble être bonne mais quand je regarde Adora au bar, un sourire sur les lèvres, entourée de mes amis, je me dis que ça ne vaut peut être pas la peine de lui briser le cœur pour espérer pouvoir la récupérer. 

-''Je ne peux pas.'' Je dis simplement. ''La colère n'est toujours pas redescendue qui plus est.'' Et c'est vrai, je suis toujours fâchée contre elle. 

Je sais qu'elle voudrait que l'on soit au moins amies mais je ne peux pas.  
Pas maintenant.  
J'ai mal. 

J'observe mes mains encore abîmées et toute mon envie de pleurer de colère remonte.  
Mais heureusement je suis distraite quand Siréna se lève. 

-''Si tu me cherche je suis au bar.'' Elle me tapote l'épaule et s'en va. 

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? 

Je vois Adora plus loin, seule et je me dis que je pourrais aller la voir et lui déverser ma colère et ma tristesse mais je sais que je ne résisterai pas longtemps avant de lui crier dessus et de faire un scandale.  
Soudain une idée me vient en tête. 

Je me lève et sors ma guitare de son étui.  
Une fois branchée à l'ampli je joue quelques accords pour m'assurer qu'elle ne me fasse pas défaut et je peux voir Entrapta s'installer au clavier suivie de Scorpia à la batterie.  
Je leurs fait un signe de tête, les remerciant et commence à parler dans le micro. 

-''Bonsoir !'' Des applaudissements. ''Okay on se calme j'ai même pas encore joué.'' Je ris. ''Bon ! Comme vous devez le savoir ici je ne suis pas la meilleure pour ce qui est de mettre une ambiance positive-'' Je suis coupée lorsque Scorpia donne quelques coup pour mimer le son de batterie après une blague et tout le monde rit. ''Merci Scorpia.'' Elle me fait un signe avec ses baguettes. ''Alors ce soir comme j'en ai gros j'avais envie de vous jouer un petit truc sympa qui reflète bien ce que je ressens. Vous êtes chauds ?!'' Je demande et le public acclame. ''Génial alors c'est parti.'' 

Je commence par jouer quelques accords pour débuter la chanson. Puis Scorpia me rejoint à la batterie suivie d'Entrapta.

-''Life's too short to even care at all oh. '' Je commence à chanter. ''I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh oh oh oh oh.” Mon regard voyage dans la salle, tous me regardent avec attention mais je ne trouve pas la personne que je veux. ''A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh.''

Plus au bar je vois Scintilla qui me sourit accrochée au bras de son petit ami.  
Je sais qu'elle comprends. 

-''If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away.  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now.'' Je continue et les gens commencent à se balancer un peu. ''I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.'' Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne mais j'adore voir les gens heureux, surtout sur ce que je joue. ''Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh oh oh.'' Finalement mon regard se pose sur une tête blonde. ''A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh. '' Je chante le refrain une fois de plus alors que mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Adora. ''If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now.'' Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. 

Elle ne me lâche pas du regard et j'espère vraiment qu'elle comprend ce que représente cette chanson.

-''And so I run to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be.'' Je mets un peu plus de force dans mes paroles et ne regarde plus qu'elle. ''I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.'' Je la vois se rapprocher de la scène, un verre à la main. 

Elle semble ailleurs, émerveillée ou peut être juste saoule qui sait.

Je joue plus doucement comme nous arrivons sur la fin de la chanson. 

-''One more spoon of cough syrup now whoa.'' Inconsciemment je me mets sur un genou quand Adora pose sa main sur le bord de la scène. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, c'est comme si on était hypnotisées l'une par l'autre. ''One more spoon of cough syrup now whoa.'' Les dernières paroles ne sont entendues que par elle comme j'ai quitté le micro. 

La musique s'arrête et les gens applaudissent et sifflent.  
Quand je vois le regard triste de la blonde je sens qu'elle a compris que c'était pour elle. 

Alors je me relève et range ma guitare avant de me faire embarquer dans un câlin musclé. 

-''C'était génial chaton !'' S'exclame Scorpia.  
-''Merci.'' J'essaie de respirer. ''Scorpia j'aimerais me prendre une bière s'il te plaît.''  
-''Ho pardon !'' Elle me lâche et je retombe sur le sol.

Mon amie se met à rire et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est devenu contagieux. 

Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux.  
Qui sait où je serais à l'heure qu'il est si je ne les avais pas. 

Plus loin je vois également Jasmine et Scintilla rire alors que Bow et Hawk ont l'air pris dans une discussion passionnante. 

Toujours sur le sol je baisse les yeux pour voir si Adora est toujours là mais elle est partie.  
Je soupire. 

-''He bha! T'as fait ton show.'' Me dit Siréna en me tendant la main. 

Je la prends avec plaisir et me relève. 

-''J'espère qu'elle a compris.''  
-''Je pense que oui.'' Je ne dis rien. ''Allez viens je t'offre la première bière.'' Mon amie passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule et m'emmène vers le bar. 

Au moins j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.


	2. Alps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

-''Une bière mon brave !''

Cela fait déjà 3 heures que nous sommes dans le bar de Hawk et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de boire.   
J'ai toujours les idées claires mais je me sens beaucoup plus détendue. 

-''Encore?'' Me demande Hawk alors que je m'appuie contre le bar. ''Je viens de t'en servir une.''   
-''Je l'ai renversée.'' Il soupire mais pose une bouteille devant moi. 

Je prends une gorgée avant de remarquer qui est la personne à côté de moi.   
Est-ce que je devrais lui parler ?   
Je veux dire, je me sens bien là, peut-être que ça me ferait du bien d'entendre sa voix. 

-''Salut.'' Je commence et elle paraît surprise. ''Oui c'est à toi que je parle.'' elle s'apprête à me répondre quand elle est tirée sur la piste par ma meilleure amie. 

Je soupire et la regarde partir.   
Elle me regarde avant de commencer à danser et à rire avec mes amis qui visiblement sont aussi devenus les siens. 

Un peu agacée je prends ma bouteille et pousse les gens pour sortir.   
J'ai besoin d'air.

Je me retrouve donc sur le parking, une bouteille de bière à la main et la tête lourde.   
Le ciel est étoilé et je m'assieds sur le sol, le dos contre la voiture de Bow. 

Les yeux fermés je profite de l'air frais et du doux bruit étouffé provenant du bar de mon ami. 

-''Salut…'' J'entends une douce voix et quand j'ouvre les yeux je peux voir Adora debout devant moi. 

J'aimerais ne pas la dévisager mais l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang me crie de la regarder des heures entières.   
Sa robe rouge.   
Ses yeux si bleus et sa taille si fine qu'on aurait peur de la casser. 

-''Je… Je pensais que tu m'avais parlé là-bas alors… Comme j'ai été emportée avant de te répondre…'' Je la regarde sans rien dire et je sens que ça la stresse. ''Laisse tomber, c'était idiot…'' Elle commence à partir. 

Je vois tout au ralenti et pourtant ça se passe en quelques secondes.   
J'attrape son poignet et elle me regarde. 

-''Reste…'' Je dis doucement. 

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et nous ne disons rien. 

J'inspire lentement et je peux sentir un mélange d'alcool et d'un parfum sucré.   
Est-ce que c'est moi qui sens l'alcool comme ça ? Ou a-t-elle bu aussi plus que ce qu'elle ne le devait ? 

-''Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre chanter.'' Elle dit pour briser le silence.   
-''Ouai.'' Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. 

On retombe dans un silence gênant et j'essaie de me concentrer sur un point au loin pour ne pas la regarder. 

-''Je voulais encore m'excuser.'' J'écoute. ''J'aurais dû te le dire.''   
-''Ouais.'' Je prends une gorgée de ma bière. 

Est-ce que je devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?   
Est-ce qu'elle le mérite?  
Tout m'indique que non et pourtant, je me demande ce qui l'a poussée dans mes bras.   
Ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas. 

-''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?'' Je demande sèchement.   
-''C'était déjà trop tard… On avait déjà commencé cette petite relation et je ne savais plus comment me sortir de là sans te faire de mal.'' Je ris à ces mots.   
-''Parce que ne plus me répondre du jour au lendemain c'est vrai que ça faisait moins mal.''   
-''J'ai eu peur Catra !'' Elle hausse le ton et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est assise à côté de moi j'ose la regarder.   
-''Peur de quoi ?'' 

Mon regard se plonge dans le sien.   
J'ai chaud et l'alcool me monte à la tête, j'aurais pas dû prendre l'air. 

-''Peur de te perdre.'' Elle répond simplement. ''Mais je t'ai quand même perdue.''  
-''Pourquoi lui ?'' J'enchaîne les questions comme si je me fichais des précédentes réponses. ''Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as laissé, pourquoi pas lui ?''   
-''Ho Catra…'' Elle me prends la main, l'air triste. ''Si j'avais pu…''   
-''Tu peux encore !'' Je m'exclame et elle me regarde confuse. ''Choisi-moi, laisse le tomber on s'en fou de lui !''   
-''Je… Je ne peux pas…''   
-''Pourquoi ?!'' Cette situation commence à me soûler.   
-''Catra c'est compliqué s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre-'' Je la coupe.   
-''J'aimerais comprendre ! Mais tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as profité de moi tout un été et que tu m'as laissée comme une vieille chaussette une fois que tu as retrouvé ton copain !'' Je hausse le ton.   
-''Ce n'est pas ça j'ai juste… J'ai peur d'accord ?!''   
-''Mais peur de quoi ?!'' Je grogne et on pourrait presque croire à un rugissement. 

Malheureusement aucune réponse ne vient.   
Elle reste silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.   
Je suis maintenant à genoux face à elle.   
Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et j'ai si peur de le vomir.

-''Je suis désolée…'' Elle dit la voix brisée. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? 

Je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue et je panique intérieurement quand je me rends compte qu'elle pleure.   
Je pose donc mes deux mains sur ses joues lui massant le visage et lui relève la tête pour pouvoir la voir. 

Ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu lumineux sont maintenant sombres, entourés de rouge et remplis de larmes qui ne cessent de couler sur mes doigts.   
J'ai le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état. 

-''Tout va bien.'' J'essaie de la rassurer. ''Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.'' Elle se remet à pleurer. ''Ça me brise le cœur…'' Avec l'alcool je n'ai plus aucun filtre.   
-''J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses.'' Elle renifle. ''J'aimerais que tu ne me détestes pas.''   
-''Je ne te déteste pas.'' C'est sorti si sincèrement. 

Pendant un instant elle s'arrête de pleurer et me regarde droit dans les yeux.   
J'essuie encore quelques larmes avec mes pouces. 

-''Je ne te déteste pas Adora.'' Je la rassure comme je peux et je me surprends à m'approcher doucement d'elle. ''Je ne te déteste pas.'' Je dis plus doucement. 

En quelques secondes nos visages se retrouvent très près l'un de l'autre.   
Et elle ne recule pas.   
Pour la première fois je prends le temps de contempler son visage.   
Dire qu'il n'y a aucun défaut serait mentir mais il est si pur.   
Ses yeux bleus ont de merveilleuses tâches plus sombres.   
Je la vois m'analyser comme je l'analyse.   
Et sans m'y attendre c'est elle qui réduit la distance entre nos lèvres. 

J'ai rêvé de ce baiser depuis que nous nous sommes séparées cet été.   
Je ne me recule pas au contraire.   
Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou tandis que mes mains serrent ses hanches. 

Le baiser devient un peu plus chaud et elle tombe en arrière.   
Heureusement je la tiens fermement, empêchant sa tête de cogner le sol du parking.  
Une de mes mains glisse sur sa cuisse et je ne peux qu'apprécier la douceur de sa peau.   
Jamais nous ne sommes allées si loin.

Malheureusement elle me repousse quand elle entend son téléphone sonner dans sa pochette.   
Je reste au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle tend la main pour l'attraper et décrocher. 

-''Allô ?... Adam ! Non non je vais bien.'' Je suis toujours au-dessus d'elle. ''Avec des amis dans un bar. Non là je suis dehors. Hé bien parce que j'avais chaud.'' Je la vois se redresser alors je me recule et me met à genoux. ''Non je ne suis pas toute seule. Une… Amie, j'espère.'' Elle hésite presque. ''Oui. D'accord. À plus tard.'' Et sur ces mots elle raccroche. ''Désolé c'était… Mon copain.'' 

Un silence tombe lorsque je la vois se lever.   
Elle réajuste sa robe et reprend sa pochette où elle range son téléphone. 

Je ne peux pas parler.   
Mon regard est bloqué sur le sol et mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. 

Elle s'apprête à partir et je sens mon monde s'écrouler une fois de plus. 

-''Tu sais… Je pensais ce que j'ai dis.'' Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. ''J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra être amies.'' Et sur ces mots elle disparaît dans le bar. 

Je m'assieds correctement contre la voiture et en voulant prendre ma bière je me rends compte qu'elle a été renversée.   
Certainement dans notre précipitation. 

-''I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.'' Je chantonne en regardant le ciel, le cœur encore une fois brisé. 

•••

-''Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour conduire ?'' J'entends Hawk demander à mon ami comme je m'installe à l'arrière de la voiture.

Nous avons tous bu.   
Certains plus que d'autres mais Bow est en état de conduire. 

La voiture démarre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Adora dans le reflet de la vitre.   
Elle semble ailleurs, les yeux perdus sur le paysage. 

-''Arrête la voiture !'' Je sors de ma rêverie quand ma meilleure amie crie. 

La voiture s'arrête d'un coup sec et instantanément Scintilla sort et se met à vomir plus loin. 

-''Ho génial.'' J'ai un haut le cœur.   
-''Je vais voir si elle va bien.'' Déclare Bow en sortant également. 

Je me retrouve donc seule avec Adora.   
La radio allumée joue une musique douce.   
Il y a une atmosphère bizarre dans la voiture.   
Comme si l'air était épais. 

Je rejoue dans ma tête le baiser échangé plus tôt.   
Ses lèvres douces au goût sucré.   
J'ai mal de la savoir si loin de moi alors qu'elle est si proche.

Fault her further on  
All her flaws were gone

-''C'est d'accord…'' Je souffle en espérant qu'elle entende. 

Je la vois tourner la tête et me regarder l'air confus.

Covered in everything  
Coveted all at once  
Everything covering  
Everything all at once

-''Je veux bien qu'on essaie d'être amies.'' Ses yeux s'illuminent à mes mots. ''Mais à une condition.'' Je dis. ''Je ne veux plus que tu me mente. Plus jamais.''   
-''C'est promis.''   
-''Bon.''

But I would fake  
I would hate

Nous tombons dans un silence presque confortable avec pour seul bruit de fond la radio.  
Mais je sens qu'elle attend quelque chose. 

I would break every inch of my love  
But I would fake  
I would hate  
I would break every inch of my love  
Every inch of my love

-''Oui ?'' Je demande sans la regarder.   
-''Hmr.'' Elle se racle la gorge. ''Je me demandais si éventuellement je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras ?'' Je ne réponds pas. ''Si tu ne veux pas je comprends tout à fait c'est juste que… Je pense que j'ai besoin de réconfort.''

Je ris un peu et tourne la tête pour la regarder.

-''Q-quoi?'' Elle rougit.

Halt her collarbone  
All her haunts were home  
Covered in everything  
Coveted all at once  
Everything covering  
Everything all at once

-''C'est sincère.'' Je souris. ''J'apprécie.''   
-''Hé bien… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une fois de plus.''

And I saw the peaks on my own  
That you probably meant for us  
And I tore the fear from my bones  
That you probably never lost

-''Moi non plus.'' un silence tombe une fois de plus. ''Bon tu viens me le faire ce câlin ?'' Je demande un peu exaspérée. 

Tout de suite elle détache sa ceinture de sécurité et se jette sur moi.   
Je la laisse se blottir dans mes bras, la tête dans le creu de mon cou et la main contre mon cœur.   
Doucement je caresse son dos, ma tête soutenue par mon autre main qui couvre ma bouche.

And I saw the peaks on my own  
That you probably meant for us  
And I tore the fear from my bones  
That you probably never lost

Je regarde par la fenêtre.  
Bow soutient Scintilla comme il le peut.   
Ça me fait souffler du nez.   
Sa mère va la tuer.

But I would fake  
I would hate  
I would break every inch of my love

-''Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' Me demande Adora.   
-''Hm.'' Je pose mon menton dans la paume de ma main pour libérer ma bouche. ''Ça va, pourquoi ?''   
-''Ton cœur bat vite.'' Elle caresse ma peau là où le col de ma chemise est ouvert.

But I would fake  
I would hate  
I would break every inch of my love

Une fois de plus je laisse échapper ce bruit qui s'apparente à un ronronnement. 

-''J'espère qu'elle va bien.'' J'essaie de camoufler le bruit avec ma voix.  
-''Moi aussi.'' 

Je la sens remonter un peu sa main près de ma gorge et puis un petit rire se fait entendre. 

-''Quoi ?'' Je demande en la regardant un peu confuse.   
-''On dirait que ta gorge vibre.'' A ces mots je me met à rougir et retourne mon attention sur le paysage. 

J'essaie de couvrir mon visage avec ma main pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir ma rougeur.   
Mais ça ne l'arrête pas, elle passe son pouce sur ma gorge ce qui m'arrache un nouveau ronronnement.

But I would fake  
I would hate  
I would break every inch of my love

-''Ho mon dieu!'' Elle S'exclame. ''Mais tu ronronne !'' 

Je me met à rougir violemment et à cacher mon visage dans mes mains. 

-''S'il te plaît ne le dit à personne, personne ne sait que je sais faire ça.'' 

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et j'ose la regarder. 

-''Ça sera notre secret, ne t'en fais pas.'' Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je peux y voir toute la plus grande sincérité.   
-''C'est bon on est repartis !'' Bow et Scintilla sont de retour dans la voiture et nous redémarrons.

Adora est retournée de son côté tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. 

But I would fake  
I would hate  
I would break every inch of my love  
Every inch of my love

•••

-''Shhh! Scintilla tu vas réveiller tout le monde.'' Je dis alors que ma meilleure amie est sur mon dos. 

C'est la seule manière que nous avons trouvé pour lui faire monter les escaliers.   
Adora se trouve derrière moi au cas elle tomberait en arrière. 

Avec beaucoup de précaution nous passons devant la chambre de ses parents pour finalement arriver dans la sienne.   
Je l'allonge sur le lit mais elle essaie de se relever.   
La blonde la tient assise. 

-''Rentre le lapin dans la cage et gonfle le matelas, je vais m'occuper de Scintilla.'' Je hoche la tête. 

J'attrape Cotton sans trop de difficultés et lui fait un bisou sur le nez avant de le remettre dans sa cage. 

Pendant que je gonfle le matelas qui va aller sur le sol je regarde Adora s'occuper de mon amie.   
Elle la change dans un pyjama rose pâle avec quelques difficultés.   
Scintilla à cette tendance à ne pas vouloir rester en place et encore pire quand elle a de l'alcool dans le sang.

Le matelas une fois gonflé je me change dans un short en coton gris et un débardeur blanc.  
Il laisse transparaître mes bras tatoués de bandes. 

Je m'allonge et remonte la couverture sur moi pendant que Adora se place dans le lit à côté de Scintilla. 

Elle est de mon côté et nous sommes toutes les deux tournées face à face.  
Aucune de nous ne parles, tout ce que nous pouvons entendre sont les légers ronflements de Scintilla qui s'est endormie à une vitesse folle. 

Adora me souris puis baille. 

-''Fatiguée ?'' Je demande.   
-''Un peu, pas toi ?''   
-''Je dors mal mais ça devrait aller.''  
-''D'accord.'' Elle a un petit sourire fatigué. 

Doucement je la vois fermer les yeux et je peux apercevoir sa poitrine se lever et se baisser lentement.  
J'ai la chance de pouvoir voir dans le noir un peu mieux que la normale, ce qui me laisse apprécier son visage paisiblement endormi.

Je me rends compte que nous sommes en train de devenir amies.   
Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais mais je pousserai mon amour loin d'elle pour ne pouvoir l'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes près de moi. 

Je sais que ça semble idiot.   
Parce que finalement on ne se connait pas si bien que ça.   
Parce qu'elle m'a menti.   
Parce qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur.   
Et aussi parce qu'elle m'a embrassée encore une fois et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de trouver ça dérangeant.   
Mais je donnerais tout pour apprendre à la connaître encore plus. 

À travers toutes mes pensée je peux voir une de ses mains glisser et pendre mollement au bas du lit. 

Tout d'abord j'hésite.   
Est-ce que je devrais ? 

Et finalement j'ose prendre sa main.   
Je passe mon pouce dans sa paume et sur ses doigts.   
C'est comme si tout son corps était d'une douceur inhumaine. 

Je soupir de contentement avant de fermer les yeux et m'endormir avec sa main dans la mienne et le chant des oiseaux. 

•••

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avec la bouche pâteuse. 

J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que je suis seule.   
Tant mieux, personne ne me verra m'étirer comme ça !  
J'ai cette tendance à m'étirer comme un chat et je fais un maximum pour que personne ne le sache, comme pour mon espèce de ronronnement. 

Lourdement je descends les escaliers, toujours en ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un pyjama. 

-''Bonjour Catra.'' J'entends la mère de Scintilla me saluer alors que j'entre dans la cuisine. 

Une bonne odeur de pancake et de bacon monte à mes narines. 

-''Installe-toi, je suis en train de refaire des pancakes !'' S'exclame Micah, le père de ma meilleure amie. 

Je m'assieds à la table juste à côté d'Adora.   
Devant moi se trouve Scintilla avec une immense gueule de bois et à ma gauche Angela, sa mère. 

-''Bonjour.'' Me dit gentiment Adora.   
-''Bonjour.'' Je lui donne un petit sourire fatigué.   
-''Est-ce que je suis encore bourrée ?'' Demande Scintilla d'un air visiblement nauséeux.   
-''Je n'espère pas pour toi jeune fille.'' Râle Angela alors que Micah me sert mon assiette. 

Je regarde Adora loucher sur mes pancakes.   
Ça me fait sourire, elle a l'air d'adorer ça. 

Alors je lui en donne quelques unes et elle me répond par un chaleureux sourire. 

-''C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Je dois être morte !'' S'exclame Scintilla. ''Tu as été gentille avec Adora !''   
-''C'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on soit amies ?'' Je demande en fourrant une bonne bouchée de pancakes dans ma bouche.   
-''Mais je pensais pas que tu le ferais !'' Mon amie aux cheveux roses crie puis grimace. ''Ho ça fait mal le bruit.''

Adora rit et je me surprends à la regarder.   
Elle est si belle quand elle rit.

Je mange pendant que mes deux amies parlent entre elles.   
Après nous être habillées nous avons décidé de sortir rejoindre certains de nos amis chez un glacier. 

-''Ha enfin vous êtes là.'' S'exclame Siréna alors que nous nous rapprochons de la table. 

J'adore cet endroit.   
Et par-dessus tout j'adore leurs glaces. 

Je laisse Adora passer pour qu'elle s'installe sur la banquette du côté du mur ensuite je glisse à côté d'elle.   
Évidemment Scintilla s'y installe aussi juste à côté de moi.   
Je me retrouve donc collée à Adora et elle me sourit, alors je lui renvoie son sourire.   
Siréna, Jasmine et Scorpia sont face à nous tandis que Bow a pris une chaise pour s'installer à côté de sa petite amie. 

-''Le bar de Hawk a tenu le coup ?'' Je souris.   
-''Visiblement plus que Scintilla. T'as une de ces têtes !'' S'exclame Siréna en pointant mon amie.  
-''Je saiiiis.'' Elle se plaint. 

Après que tout le monde s’est moqué on finit par commander quelque chose.   
On discute de tout et de rien en attendant notre commande.   
Finalement ça arrive assez vite et instantanément je mets la paille de mon milkshake dans la bouche. 

-''Alors Catra, quoi de prévu pour ton anniversaire ?'' Me demande Jasmine et je sais déjà où ça va nous mener.   
-''Rien du tout.'' Je joue avec la paille. ''Miss Weaver ne me laissera jamais faire une fête donc mes 21 ans seront calmes.''   
-''Mais… c'est important !'' S'exclame Jasmine. 

Je hausse les épaules.   
Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche mais j'ai l'habitude. 

Silencieusement je propose à Adora de goûter ma boissons et elle se faire un plaisir de prendre la paille en bouche.   
Je passe mon bras sur le dossier de la banquette et pose ma tête contre mon poing en la regardant un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

-''Aïe!'' Je m'exclame quand je sens un coup de pied. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi !''   
-''Et moi je pue ?'' Demande Scintilla en me fusillant du regard.   
-''T'as un mec boit dans sa paille à lui et puis je veux pas ton odeur de gueule de bois trop près.''  
-''Alors déjà de une c'est très méchant !'' Je lève les yeux au ciel aux paroles de ma meilleure amie. ''Et de deux je voulais dire que tu peux faire ta fête chez moi.'' 

Je passe ma main sur ma nuque. 

-''Je sais pas Scintilla, j'ai pas envie que ça ennuie tes parents.''   
-''Mais non ! Y a pas de soucis tu sais que ma mère t'adore.'' J'arque un sourcil pas convaincue. ''Bon mon père t'aime bien.''  
-''Ho Catra aller dis ouiii.'' Me supplie Bow.   
-''Toi tu as un problème avec les fêtes.'' Je fais remarquer. ''J'aimerais beaucoup mais j'ai pas de quoi payer quoi que ce soit.'' Je passe ma main dans la partie plus longue de mes cheveux.   
-''On s'occupe de tout !'' S'exclame Scorpia.   
-''C'est très gentil mais ça me gêne.''

J'essaie de refuser toute aide.   
Je n'aime pas devoir dépendre des gens qui m'entourent.   
Adora me met un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. 

-''Aller, ça sera sympa. Laisse les faire tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.'' Elle essaie de me convaincre.   
-''Adora…'' Je commence dans l'objectif de refuser mais je craque rien qu'en la regardant. 

Je me sens faible avec elle et je déteste ça.   
Je soupire et cède. 

-''Très bien, mais je ne veux rien de trop exagéré d'accord ?''   
-''On te promet rien.'' Conclue Siréna. 

•••

Les jours sont passés à la vitesse de l'éclair et je dois avouer que Adora et moi avons commencé à pas mal nous rapprocher.   
Elle est très tactile contrairement à moi mais ça ne me dérange pas. 

Ce soir c'est mon anniversaire.   
J'ai officiellement 21 ans. 

Je soupire en me regardant dans le miroir.   
Scintilla m'a dit de venir bien habillée.   
Pour moi bien habillée ça s'arrête à une chemise noir et un pantalon noir.   
Je mets un peu de gel dans mes cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière et me regarde une dernière fois. 

-''Okay c'est bon.'' Je descends les escaliers. ''Je rentrerais surement tard.'' Je préviens mais elle ne se tourne pas. Je déteste vivre ici. 

Je fais mon petit chemin jusque chez ma meilleure amie et les lumières que je vois sur le toit et la musique que j'entends de dehors ne me dit rien de bon. 

-''Catra!'' Crie Scintilla pour se faire entendre. ''Bienvenue à ta fête.''   
-''Merci.'' Je suis obligée de hausser le ton.

Je me fais accueillir par mes amis me souhaitant en cœur un joyeux anniversaire.   
Je dois avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup le geste. 

-''Hola camarade !'' S'exclame Hawk. ''Ce soir je suis ton humble barman !''   
-''Merci Hawk c'est gentil.''   
-''Première bière de la soirée.'' Il me tend la bouteille. ''La renverse pas.'' 

Au bout d'une bonne heure je commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
Je me dirige donc vers l'entrée histoire de prendre l'air. 

-''Hey!'' S'exclame Scintilla apparaissant devant moi et je sursaute en renversant ma bière.   
-''Ha c'est malin.'' Je grogne.   
-''Désolée.'' Elle se gratte la nuque. ''J'espère que la fête te plaît.'' 

Je regarde autour de moi et note mentalement dans un coin de ma tête tout ce qu'il de passe.   
Scorpia qui veut chanter.   
Bow complètement bourré.   
Hawk debout sur le comptoir.   
Et Adora qui me regarde. 

Je ne l'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant, bien trop occupée avec tout le monde. 

Elle me fait un signe de la main et je limite.   
Elle est vêtue d'une petite robe blanche et vraiment je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait être encore plus belle. 

-''C'est parfait.'' Je réponds à ma meilleure amie sans la regarder. 

Scintilla s'éloigne de moi alors que Adora se rapproche. 

-''Ça va ?'' Elle me demande timidement.   
-''Super et toi ?''   
-''Oui. Bon anniversaire au fait.''   
-''Ho merci.'' Je me gratte la nuque. J'aimerais danser avec elle. ''Est-ce que tu veux-'' Je me coupe quand je me rends compte que nous parlons en même temps. 

On rit bêtement toutes les deux. 

-''Vas y.'' Elle dit. 

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je me fais attraper par derrière. 

-''Catra!'' J'entends une voix masculine S'exclamer. ''Joyeux anniversaire !''   
-''Adam?'' Je parais surprise.   
-''Adam?!'' Adora aussi.   
-''Ho Adora!'' Il s'exclame.  
-''Vous vous connaissez ?'' Elle me demande l'air un peu effrayée.   
-''Catra et moi on a fait partie de la même équipe de Lacrosse au collège et au début du lycée.'' Il passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule et me serre. ''On était inséparables tous les deux ! Des vrais machines de guerre.'' Il me secoue. ''Mais je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.''   
-''Vous vous connaissez ?'' Je demande à Adora un peu perdue.

Un petit blanc tombe et elle n'ose plus me regarder. 

-''C'est… Adam est mon petit ami.'' 

C'est un cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson est '' Alps '' de Novo Amor et Ed Tullett


	3. I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you

-''C'est horrible !'' Je m'exclame. ''C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !''   
-''Catra je suis désolée je savais pas.'' s'excuse ma meilleure amie.   
-''C'est pas ta faute.'' Je soupire. 

Postée dans un coin de la pièce je regarde Adora et Adam de loin.   
Ma bouteille de bière tenue à deux mains pour être sûre de ne pas la faire tomber.   
Ils ont l'air heureux.   
Je me sens idiote de ressentir tout ça, bien sûr qu'elle ne m'aime pas, pourquoi m'aimerait-elle alors qu'elle a déjà l'homme parfait ?! 

-''Catra… Ça va aller ?'' Scintilla pose sa main sur mon épaule au moment où ils s'embrassent. 

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.   
J'ai envie de crier mais je reste bêtement là à regarder ma bière. 

-''J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort.'' Je conclue en me dirigeant dans la cuisine. 

Je fouille les placards, désespérément à la recherche d'un alcool plus fort qui me fera oublier que la fille dont je suis folle amoureuse est en compagnie de son petit-ami qui se trouve être un de mes meilleurs amis ! 

Finalement je trouve une bouteille de Tequila.   
C'est pas vraiment l'alcool du siècle mais ça fera l'affaire. 

Ne pouvant pas être seule ici je décide de monter sur le toit et malheureusement je dois repasser par le salon où à lieu la fête.   
Je regarde devant moi et ne fais pas attention aux gens qui m'entourent pour ne pas risquer de voir Adora et son monsieur muscles. 

Scintilla a une vie assez aisée.   
Non pas que ce soit mauvais, je constate juste.   
Une piscine sur le toit de son immense maison.   
Une terrasse et un mini bar. 

J'enlève mes baskets et mes chaussettes et m'assieds au bord de la piscine, laissant tremper mes pieds dans l'eau.   
Je me mets à boire à la bouteille de Tequila en regardant les lumières de la ville illuminer l'eau.

-''Fiou!'' J'entends un soupire et quand je me tourne je peux voir Adora. ''Ho ! Excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu étais là.'' Elle me remarque. ''Je vais y aller.''   
-''Non c'est bon reste.''   
-''Tu es sûre ?'' Demande la blonde et je hoche positivement la tête. 

Rapidement elle se retrouve assise à côté de moi.   
Les pieds également dans l'eau. 

-''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?'' Elle demande et je lève la bouteille en réponse. ''Ho… Je vois.''   
-''Tu en veux ?'' Je propose.   
-''Pourquoi pas.'' Elle soupire en me prenant la bouteille de Tequila des mains. 

Elle boit une grande gorgée et puis se met à tousser. 

-''Doucement.'' Je me moque en lui enlevant la bouteille des mains pour la poser plus loin.   
-''C'est dégueulasse, comment tu peux boire ça ?!'' Elle grimace et je ris.   
-''Parfois j'en ai besoin.'' Sur ces mots je m'allonge et elle m'imite. 

Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux allongées, les pieds dans l'eau et le regard vers le ciel. 

Un silence un peu lourd est tombé entre nous.   
Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et l'alcool me monte tellement à la tête que j'ai peur de dire tout et n'importe quoi finalement. 

-''Alors comme ça tu connais Adam.'' C'est elle qui brise le silence.   
-''Ouai.''   
-''Qui aurait cru.''  
-''Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là.'' Je dis comme pour m'excuser.   
-''Moi non plus. J'aurais voulu t'épargner ça.'' Je souris faiblement à ses mots.   
-''Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves.'' 

Une fois de plus un silence tombe.   
Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin ?   
Aurais-je dû me taire ? 

-''Est-ce que tu connais le principe de la cage dorée ?'' Elle demande.   
-''Je crois oui.'' Je réfléchis. ''C'est une personne enfermée mais entretenue c'est ça ?'' Je tourne la tête pour la regarder. Elle a l'air pensive.   
-''Quand je suis née mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi.'' Elle commence. ''Ils m'ont abandonnée comme si j'étais un objet et j'ai vécu toute ma vie en orphelinat. Aucun parent ne voulait de moi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.'' Je m'appuie sur un de mes bras pour être plus attentive. ''Quand j'ai eu 18 ans ils ont jugé que je ne serait plus adoptée et que je devais me débrouiller seule, alors ils m'ont balancée dehors.''   
-''C'est horrible.'' Je dis.   
-''Oui. J'ai vécu un an dans la rue et puis… Adam est arrivé. Il est de bonne famille et m'a offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin.'' Elle fronce les sourcils. ''Mais je n'ai aucune liberté. Je suis enfermée jours et nuits.'' Elle s'arrête un peu. 

Je la regarde.   
Elle a l'air pensive.   
Ou plutôt elle a l'air de se souvenir. 

-''Mais… S’il t'a donné un toit qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Scintilla ?'' Je demande en réalisant.   
-''Pour éviter que je ne sorte il avait engagé des professeurs à domicile.'' Elle souffle. '' J'ai fais en sorte qu'ils soient renvoyés les uns après les autres, tant qu'il a dû se résoudre à me laisser m'inscrire dans un lycée public. Et comme il était loin de chez nous j'ai émis l'idée de vivre chez quelqu'un. Heureusement pour moi la mère de Scintilla a accepté.''  
-''C'est n'importe quoi son comportement.'' Je grogne. ''C'est vraiment un con !''   
-''Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de lui et de ce qu'il m'apporte…'' Dit Adora en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. ''Je sais que c'est horrible dit comme ça mais c'est la réalité.'' 

Je soupire en m'asseyant.   
Une question me brûle les lèvres mais ai-je vraiment envie de connaître la réponse ? 

-''Est-ce que… Tu l'aimes ?'' Je demande les yeux rivés sur l'eau de la piscine. 

Sans la regarder je sais qu'elle s'est également assise. 

-''Hé bien… Je l'ai aimé.'' A ces mots je porte mon regard vers elle.   
-''Et maintenant ?'' Je demande les yeux pleins d'espoirs. 

Elle rit légèrement puis me caresse la joue. 

-''Je t'ai répondu.'' Elle a l'air distraite quand elle passe ses doigts derrière mon oreille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ronronner. ''J'aime savoir que je suis la seule à connaître ça de toi.'' Elle dit vaguement.   
-''Pourquoi tu es encore avec lui ?'' Je demande entre deux ronronnements.   
-''Je te l'ai dis Catra, j'ai peur.''   
-''Peur de quoi ?'' Je demande. 

Il n'y a pas de réponse mais elle s'est arrêtée de me caresser derrière l'oreille.   
Mes yeux qui jusqu'alors étaient fermés s'ouvrent pour découvrir une Adora renfermée, l'air triste, presque… Apeuré.

J'attrape son poignet et elle me regarde dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. 

-''De quoi as-tu peur Adora ?'' Elle respire fort et au moment où je crois qu'elle va enfin me répondre la porte du toit s'ouvre. 

-''Ha bha vous êtes là !'' S'exclame Scintilla. ''Catra tu viens c'est l'heure de ton cadeau et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que tout le monde ne soit trop bourré pour se souvenir d'où ils sont !'' Ma meilleure amie rit et commence à descendre. 

Je me lève et tends la main à Adora pour qu'elle puisse la prendre et se relever à son tour.   
Je la vois la prendre avec plaisir et nous restons comme ça quelques secondes, debout l'une devant l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. 

-''J'aimerais te répondre Catra, crois moi, j'aimerais que nous deux ce soit possible, mais ça ne l'est pas.'' Je baisse la tête à ses paroles. ''En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Ou… Rien d'officiel.'' interpellée je relève la tête et croise son regard bleu. 

Rien d'officiel… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? 

-''BON VOUS VENEZ LÀ ?!'' J'entends Scintilla hurler d'en bas.   
-''Je…'' Je suis tiraillée entre rester sur le toit avec Adora et comprendre ou bien devoir remettre ça à plus tard.   
-''Vas-y, on en discutera plus tard.'' Elle dit comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.   
-''Tu es sûre ?'' Je demande quand même.   
-''File, je te suis.''   
-''Okay.'' J'hésite un peu avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de m'en aller.

Je descends rapidement les escaliers où la musique a été mise sur pause. 

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' Je demande en approchant de ma meilleure amie.   
-''On a une surprise pour toi.'' Elle me sourit. ''Assied-toi.'' On m'apporte une chaise et je m'assieds. 

Mes amis sont derrière moi et je peux voir Scintilla monter sur la petite estrade qui a été installée dans son salon.   
Elle s'approche du micro, un verre à la main et je m'attends vraiment à tout. 

-''Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?'' Demande Scintilla dans le micro et tout le monde réagit avec des cris et des acclamations. Ils doivent être si bourrés. ''Okay on se calme !'' Elle sourit. ''Tout d'abord merci d'être tous venus à la petite fête presque surprise de Catra.'' Je souris. ''Aujourd'hui elle a 21 ans, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est légalement en droit de posséder une arme et de boire de l'alcool partout dans le monde et quand on connaît le tempérament de Catra on sait tous qu'il va pas falloir la faire trop chier !'' Tout le monde rit, moi y compris. ''Okay je vais vraiment commencer le discours maintenant.''   
-''ACCÉLÈRE !'' Crie Bow complètement bourré.   
-''C'est bon j'y viens ! Alors ! Par où commencer ?''   
-''PAR LE DÉBUT !'' Il crie une nouvelle fois.   
-''Toi t'as de la chance que j'ai pas de videur !'' S'énerve m'a meilleure amie. 

Je me mets à rire.   
Un vrai numéro ces deux là. 

-''Catra. Quand je t'ai rencontrée tu étais la pire des garces, violente, grossière, aucune sympathie et maintenant… Eh bien t'as pas trop changé mais tu fais des efforts !'' Je secoue la tête. ''Plus sérieusement, je pense qu'on connaît tous le lourd passé de Catra ici. Et elle continue d'en baver mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle a changé.'' Je sens qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. ''Et même si je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure des amies pour toi tu es restée à mes côtés dans les bons comme les mauvais moments et…'' Elle renifle. ''Excusez-moi.'' Un petit souffle loin du micro. ''Tu ne t'en ai peut-être pas rendue compte mais tu nous a tous apporté quelque chose ici, alors bien sûr c'était à ta manière mais je pense que personne ici ne regrette de t'avoir dans sa vie.'' 

Je souris faiblement à ces mots.   
Tout le monde a l'air d'accord avec elle et je dois avouer que ça me surprend assez. 

-''Catra, malgré ton parcours de vie chaotique tu as trouvé la force de changer un petit peu tous les jours pour nous et ça c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais nous offrir à nous, tes amis, ta famille.'' A ces mots je retiens ma respiration. Elle sait ce que ça me fait ce genre de discours et elle veut absolument que je pleure cette fourbe. ''Et c'est pour ça qu'en plus de cette merveilleuse soirée dont j'ai le plaisir d'être l'hôtesse, nous tenons à t'offrir un petit quelque chose en plus de notre part à tous sans exception.'' Ma meilleure amie descend de la petite estrade et se rapproche de moi. 

Je me lève pour lui faire face. 

-''Rogelio?'' Elle demande et un grand homme aux cheveux vert et le corps remplis de tatouage lui donne quelque chose en main. 

Ensuite je le vois s'approcher de moi avec un bandeau.   
J'émets une espèce de feulement mais me laisse faire. 

Les yeux maintenant bandés je ne vois plus rien et suis obligée de suivre Scintilla.   
Très vite je me rend compte que nous sommes dehors.   
Je sens l'air sur ma peau et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. 

-''Très bien Catra j'ai une question pour toi.''   
-''Vas-y paillette.'' Je souris et je l'entends râler.   
-''Comment viens-tu en cours ?''   
-''A pieds la plupart du temps sinon j'ai un vélo pourri.''   
-''Tu l'aimes pas ce vélo ?''   
-''C'est de la merde.'' Je conclue.   
-''Hé bien sache qu'on l'a mit à la décharge ce matin !'' S'exclame joyeusement Scintilla.   
-''Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai pas l'argent de m'en racheter un t'es malade ou quoi ?!'' Je hurle.  
-''Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de ce vélo parce que maintenant tu as ceci !'' Et sur ses mots elle enlève le bandeau que j'ai sur les yeux.

Tout d'abord je me frotte les yeux et une fois ouverts je peux apercevoir une moto noir devant moi. 

-''Qu'est-ce que…'' Je me tais.  
-''On s'y est tous mis et on a amassé assez d'argent pour t'acheter la moto de tes rêves !'' Commence Scorpia.   
-''On sait que tu en as envie depuis très longtemps et ça fait un moment que tu as le permis déjà.'' Continue Siréna.   
-''Alors nous avons économisé et voilà le résultat.'' Souris Scintilla.   
-''J'en reviens pas ça a dû vous coûter un bras ! Une Harley en plus !'' Je m'avance et pose ma main sur la selle en cuir noir.  
-''Ha et on a le casque aussi !''  
-''Quoi ?'' Je demande alors que j'attrape un casque lancé par Hawk. 

Je l'observe.  
Il est noir avec des oreilles de chats.   
Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. 

-''Merci.'' Je renifle un rire.  
-''Et un deuxième, il était vendu avec.'' Scintilla me tend le deuxième casque celui-ci étant simplement blanc.   
-''Merci… Vraiment je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…''   
-''Un câlin suffira.'' Dit Jasmine en souriant.   
-''Pour cette fois c'est d'accord.''

J'ouvre les bras et je me retrouve au milieu d'un câlin collectif.   
Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux parfois ? 

-''Bon on rentre ou quoi ? La fête est pas finie !'' S'exclame Bow en rentrant joyeusement suivi de notre bande d'amis.

•••

Je ris et bois avec mes amis.   
La fête dure depuis un moment déjà mais personne ne semble prêt à partir. 

Scintilla me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas.   
Mes yeux sont fixés sur Adora qui elle discute avec Adam.  
Il lui touche le bras et se dandine, je suppose qu'il pense danser.   
Adora me jette un rapide regard avant de se faire sauvagement embrasser par mon ami d'enfance complètement bourré. 

À ce moment-là je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.   
Je me sens jalouse et énervée mais me retiens de faire parler ma violence intérieure. 

Sans perdre plus de temps je monte sur la petite scène et prends le micro en main.   
Je vois que Entrapta l'a remarqué et je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle a son clavier mais elle l'a.   
Elle commence à jouer et ça me fait sourire.   
J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je prends un micro le monde se met à jouer la bonne musique. 

-''You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl.'' Je commence à chanter et je vois que mes amis me regardent. ''One! I'm biting my tongue.'' Scintilla me rejoint. ''Two! He's kissing on you.'' Suivie par Jasmine. ''Three! Oh, why can't you see?'' Et finalement par Siréna, s'emparant toutes les trois d'un micro.

-''One! Two! Three! Four!'' Mes amies chantent derrière moi.   
-''The word's on the streets, and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.'' Je serre le micro en me baladant sur la petite estrade. ''He's got two left feet, and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!'' Les filles chantent avec moi. 

Toute la salle se met à danser et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourir. 

-''The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.'' J'observe Bow se balancer très alcoolisé. ''He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!'' Je saute en chantant. 

Près de Bow se trouve Hawk tout aussi alcoolisé et tenant le jeune homme par les épaules. 

-''You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since... ever since!''   
-''One!'' Chante Scintilla.   
-''I'm biting my tongue.'' Je complète.   
-''Two!'' Poursuit Jasmine.   
-''He's kissing on you, hey!''   
-''Three!'' Siréna termine.   
-''Oh, why can't you see?''   
-''Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!'' Les filles chantent et je retourne accrocher le micro au trépied.   
-''The word's on the streets, and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.'' Je repère Adora et malheureusement elle est toujours accompagnée de Adam. ''He's got two left feet, and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!'' Je tiens le trépied. ''The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!'' 

Je me retrouve à ne regarder qu'elle.   
Je déverse toute ma jalousie dans cette chanson. 

-''The word's on the streets, and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.'' Les filles dansent et chantent derrière moi. ''He's got two left feet, and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to daaance with you.'' Je la vois me sourire. Est-ce qu'elle comprend ? ''How to dance with you  
Oh no, no!  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance…'' Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi énergique depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet d'Adora ou celui de l'alcool mais je me sens en pleine forme. ''Dance!'' Je termine, complètement essoufflée. 

Tout le monde applaudit.   
Les filles derrière sont agitées mais contentes de la performance et je dois avouer que moi aussi. 

Je descends de l'estrade et espère pouvoir parler à Adora. 

-''C'était ÉNORME !'' S'exclame Bow en posant sa main sur mon épaule.   
-''Merci.'' Je regarde derrière lui pour voir Adora, elle semble être prête à partir.   
-''Nan mais vraiment c'était fou !'' Me dit mon ami avec sa voix de bourré.  
-''Excuse moi j'ai un truc à faire.'' Je tape sur l'épaule de mon ami quand je vois Adora et Adam se diriger vers la sortie. 

J'ai besoin de lui parler.   
L'alcool dicte mes actes et mes envies.   
Pour être franche je n'ai rien de fou à lui dire, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix.

-''Adora?!'' Je suis dehors mais ne voit personne. 

C'est pas que je suis paniquée, c'est juste qu'elle a disparu très vite.   
Avec son copain cela dit. 

Je sors mon téléphone portable et commence à écrire un message. 

Adora (envoyé) : Hey ! T'es partie vite je voulais qu'on discute un peu. J'espère qu'on se verra demain. J'hésite. XO. 

Avec un léger tremblement j'appuie sur envoyer. 

Avec un petit sourire je rentre pour profiter de la fin de la fête. 

•••

Le lendemain je suis réveillée par des bruits d'oiseau et une horrible lumière. 

Je grogne et fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.   
Ça me prend quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je suis sur le sol du salon de ma meilleure amie.   
Lourdement je me lève et examine tout autour de moi. 

Le salon est jonché de cadavres de bouteilles et de verres en plastique.   
Au moins ce sera facile à ramasser. 

-''Hey ! T'es réveillée !'' Scintilla apparaît. 

Je ne l'ai même pas vue arriver. 

-''Comme tu peux le voir.'' Je lui souris. ''Où sont les autres ?''   
-''Bow dort encore dans ma chambre et Hawk est resté dans la baignoire.'' Je ris à ces mots. 

Scintilla et moi commençons à ramasser les déchets sur le sol. 

-''Alors ?'' Elle demande.   
-''Alors ?''   
-''Adora et toi ? Vous aviez l'air occupée quand je suis venue te chercher sur le toit hier soir.'' Je souris au souvenir.   
-''On discutait juste, rien d'important.''   
-''Je vois.'' Ma meilleure amie n'a pas l'air convaincue mais elle devra se contenter de ça. 

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Adora.   
Je cherche mon téléphone dans mes poches pour vérifier si elle a répondu à mon message d'hier et c'est le cas. 

Adora (Reçu) : Salut. Désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse mais je commençais à me sentir un peu malade avec tout l'alcool qu'on a bu. Malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'on se verra avant que Adam ne soit parti mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'envoie un message dès que je suis libre, là je vais rester avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était sympa, je n'oublie pas notre discussion, fais attention sur la route avec ton nouveau jouet. XO. 

Je soupire en rangeant mon téléphone portable.   
J'en ai marre de ce mec.  
Je le sens vraiment pas. 

-''Hé bha, t'en fais une tête.'' Me fais remarquer Scintilla.   
-''C'est rien.'' Je grogne.   
-''Tu sais que je suis là si besoin.''   
-''Je sais !'' Sans le vouloir je crie sur elle. 

L'énervement a pris le dessus et je ne sais pas trop comment le gérer.   
Jasmine m'offre des séances de méditation avec elle toutes les semaines pour m'aider à gérer ma colère. 

-''Très bien…'' Scintilla paraît triste.   
-''Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû crier, je vais essayer de mieux gérer mes émotions.'' Je m'excuse.   
-''C'est pas grave.'' 

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. 

-''Elle est avec Adam.'' Scintilla s'assied à côté de moi. ''Et je sais pas trop comment je me sens en ce moment. C'est un mélange d'énervement et de tristesse.''   
-''Ça s'appelle la jalousie.''   
-''Si tu le dis.'' Je souffle du nez. ''Quoi qu'il en soit elle peut pas me voir avant qu'il ne parte.''   
-''C'est compréhensible.''

Brusquement je me lève. 

-''Bon! Il est temps de rentrer.'' Je sors mes clés de moto de ma poche. ''Tu sais pas comme je suis contente d'avoir cette moto !''   
-''Heureuse que ça te plaise.'' 

Une rapide accolade et je sors de chez ma meilleure amie. 

Je mets mon casque sur ma tête et démarre la moto.   
J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux !

•••

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis mon anniversaire et personne n'a revu Adora.  
Elle n'est pas venue en cours ! 

Je pensais lui envoyer un message pour savoir ce qu'il se passe mais je ne veux pas la déranger.   
Mais aujourd'hui elle se montre au lycée, souriante, comme si tout était normal. 

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et commence à ouvrir son sac pour manger.   
Mes amis et moi nous regardons l'air confus.

-''Adora?'' Demande Bow et elle relève la tête. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''   
-''Bien sûr pourquoi ?''   
-''Hé bien peut-être parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vue.'' Continue Siréna.   
-''Ho.'' La blonde a l'air de réfléchir. ''J'étais malade.'' Elle se gratte la nuque. ''Désolée j'aurais dû vous prévenir pour pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour rien.'' 

Tout le monde la regarde un peu sceptique. 

-''Ho zut j'ai pas pris d'eau à la machine ! Je reviens.'' Adora se lève et s'en va joyeusement. 

Je la regarde partir alors que mes amis parlent entre eux de la bizarrerie de la situation. 

-''Catra ?'' Scintilla s'installe à côté de moi mais je ne lâche pas Adora du regard.   
-''Quelque chose cloche.'' Je dis la tête posée sur mes mains.   
-''Tu crois ?'' 

Je ne réponds pas.   
Je me contente de regarder Adora.   
Elle discute avec Lonnie à la machine.   
Elle est souriante mais ça paraît si faux, si forcé.   
Quelque chose n'est pas normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you la version de Glee


	4. I wanna be yours

Adora et moi ne nous sommes pas parlé seule à seule depuis son retour parmi nous.   
Pourtant plusieurs mois se sont écoulés et l'occasion s'est présentée mais ni elle ni moi n'avons reparlé de cette nuit là. 

Quoi qu'il en soit les vacances sont arrivées rapidement.   
Nous sommes presque en été et j'ai décidé de passer quelques jours chez ma meilleure amie.   
Bien évidemment Adora est là aussi ainsi que Bow.

-''On regarde un film ?'' Demande Bow allongé sur le sol.   
-''Pourquoi pas.'' Sourit Adora.  
-''Génial !'' 

Bow se lève d'un coup et fonce vers la grande bibliothèque de DVD. 

-''Qui a encore des DVD.'' Je soupire.   
-''Tu sais comment est ma mère. Nostalgique à souhait.'' Scintilla lève les yeux au ciel.   
-''Titanic ?'' Propose son petit-ami.   
-''Même pas en rêve.'' Je souffle.   
-''Pourquoi pas Jurassic Park alors ?'' Il propose.   
-''Ho bha tiens oui, ça fera plaisir à Catra c'est son film préféré.'' Appuie ma meilleure amie.   
-''Mais !'' Je m'exclame contrariée.   
-''Ha c'est vrai ?'' Sourit Adora.  
-''Ho oui ! Elle le cache bien mais Catra est une vraie geek.''   
-''Ça suffit oui ?!'' Je me mets à rougir. ''Je vais faire du pop-corn.'' Je grogne et me lève quand je vois que mes amis rient un peu.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très grave mais je n'ai pas envie que Adora me voit différemment. 

J'attrape le paquet de pop-corn que je mets dans le micro-ondes.   
Appuyée contre le plan de travail je regarde mon téléphone en attendant quand deux mains se posent sur mon ventre.   
Au départ je sursaute puis réalise que c'est Adora qui se colle contre mon dos. 

-''Tout va bien ?'' Elle demande d'une voix douce.   
-''Oui, je n'aime juste pas trop quand on se moque de moi.'' Je serre les dents.   
-''Personne ne se moquait de toi.''  
-''C'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti.'' 

Tout à coup elle se sépare de moi et s'appuie juste à côté. 

Même si nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que nous devions nous nous sommes rapprochées et je peux aisément dire qu'elle est devenue l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir me toucher. 

-''Tu sais… Je repensais à ton anniversaire.'' Elle commence. ''Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.'' Ho non ! Est-ce qu'elle va me repousser ? Est-ce qu'elle va vouloir qu'on oublie ?! ''Je t'ai parlé de moi, quand on était sur le toit. Mais… Après le discours de Scintilla je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas grand chose sur toi en réalité.'' Elle termine un peu gênée. 

C'est tout ?   
Elle veut juste que je lui parle de ma vie ?!   
Je suis un peu déçue pour être sincère je pensais que ce serait plus stressant que ça. 

Je lui souris avant de prendre le pop-corn et le mettre dans un bol. 

-''Si je me livre trop vite je perds tout mon intérêt tu ne crois pas ?'' J'essaie de partir mais elle m'attrape par le bras. 

Quand je me tourne je peux voir une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses beaux yeux bleus. 

-''J'ai envie de te connaître Catra.'' Elle dit simplement avant de me laisser partir. 

Je vais réfléchir à cette possibilitée.

Nous retournons dans le salon où Bow et Scintilla ont installé des coussins sur le sol près du canapé.  
Adora et moi nous arrêtons quand on peut les voir s'embrasser passionnément. 

-''Heurk.'' Je grimace.   
-''Vous êtes là !'' S'exclame Scintilla en se décrochant de son petit-ami. ''Venez.'' Elle tapote la place à côté d'elle.   
-''Je préfère mourir dans le canapé si ça ne dérange personne. '' Je dis en m'allongeant dans le canapé et en posant le bol de pop-corn à terre. 

Je passe un bras derrière ma tête et j'entends Adora rire quand elle s'assied sur le bord du canapé. 

-''Mais où est donc passé ta passion ?!'' Elle rit puis s'allonge à côté de moi. 

Le canapé étant petit nous sommes très collées.   
Elle prend mon autre bras et le passe sous sa tête en se tournant pour pouvoir voir la télévision.   
Bow démarre le film mais je n'y fais pas attention.  
Le fait d'avoir Adora si près me donne presque chaud.

Très vite je me tourne aussi, nous mettant dans une position cuillère mais plus confortable.   
Je ne sais pas trop où poser ma main mais elle la prend et la fait glisser sur son ventre.   
Je rougis et dieu merci elle n'est pas dans la bonne position pour le voir.

Le film se poursuit et inconsciemment je me met à caresser son ventre avec mon pouce.  
C'est agréable comme sensation.   
Je me sens en paix et au calme. 

Après quelques minutes je commence à avoir envie de pop-corn.   
Je m'arrête donc de caresser son ventre pour en prendre dans le bol que j'ai déposé sur le sol mais avant que je puisse l'avancée vers ma bouche Adora attrape mes doigts entre ses lèvres pour manger les quelques pop-corn qui m'était destinés. 

Elle se met à sucer mes doigts et je dois avouer que je commence vraiment à mourir de chaud.   
Mon amie se tourne sur le dos et me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.   
Puis elle rapproche son visage du mien, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes et je m'apprête à un baiser quand nous sommes coupées par un ronflement.

-''Gn mon fromage…'' Bow parle en dormant. 

Adora et moi nous retenons d'exploser de rire.   
Les deux amoureux se sont endormis. 

Soudain je vois mon amie se séparer de mes bras et se lever.  
Elle me tend la main et me fais signe d'être silencieuse.   
Je la prends donc et elle m'emmène sur le toit où nous étions le soir de mon anniversaire. 

Je la lâche et la laisse marcher un peu.   
Mon regard se porte sur les étoiles.   
Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne mais j'adore regarder les étoiles. 

-''Tu viens ?'' Elle me sourit et je la suis jusqu'au bord de la piscine de ma meilleure amie. 

Nous nous asseyons et laissons nos pieds dans l'eau.   
Un silence tombe et je suis stressée, j'aimerais que l'on puisse parler de ce qu'elle voulait qu'on parle.

-''Alors comme ça tu aime les dinosaures ?'' Elle commence.   
-''Quoi ?! Non !'' Je m'exclame puis soupire. ''Si un peu.''   
-''C'est mignon.'' Je la regarde sourire. ''Et est-ce que tu avais de petits dinosaures en plastique quand tu étais petite ?'' 

Elle rit un peu mais je ne suis pas capable de la suivre.   
Est-ce que je devrais me livrer ? 

-''J'ai… J'ai jamais eu de jouets.'' Je me gratte la nuque et elle s'arrête de rire.   
-''Comment ça se fait ?''   
-''Je… Hmr… J'ai été élevée dans la rue donc.'' Je commence. ''C'était compliqué.''  
-''Mais tu as bien dû être recueillie non ?'' Elle demande et je secoue négativement la tête.   
-''Pas avant mes 16 ans. Les passants me donnaient à manger parfois mais ça s'arrêtait là.''   
-''Tu veux dire que tu as appris à parler dans la rue ?'' Je hoche la tête. ''C'est dingue.''   
-''A force d'entendre les gens mon cerveau a dû se dire que j'avais besoin de comprendre pour survivre.'' 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à raconter tout ça, mais maintenant que ça sort je ne veux plus m'arrêter.

-''C'est triste, j'ai au moins eu la chance d'avoir un toit une bonne partie de ma vie.'' J'arque un sourcil à ses mots. ''Ho pardon !'' Elle couvre sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire des bêtises.   
-''C'est rien.'' Je regarde le ciel. ''En vérité ça n'a pas été un total calvaire.''   
-''Ha oui ?''   
-''Hmhm.'' Je ne détourne pas mon regard du ciel. ''J'étais plutôt libre et j'ai fais de belles rencontres aussi.'' Mes pensées s'égarent en repensant aux personnes qui ont pu combler ma solitude. 

Nous nous allongeons sur le sol, toujours les pieds dans l'eau et les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. 

-''Quand il faisait nuit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir je me promenais dans la rue et je regardais les étoiles, parfois il m'arrivait de croiser quelques sans-abri comme moi et on discutait.''   
-''Ça te manque ?'' Elle demande.   
-''Ce qui me manque c'est le sentiment de pouvoir aller n'importe où quand on veut.'' Je soupire. ''Maintenant je suis juste… Une étudiante vivant chez une femme qui ne voulait même pas d'enfant.''   
-''Tu dois adorer le camping.'' Adora dit subitement.   
-''Quoi ?''   
-''Si ce qui te manque est le plein air et la liberté tu dois adorer le camping.'' Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle fait de même. 

Mon regard est creu mais on peut clairement voir que je n'ai pas compris. 

-''Tu sais ce que c'est le camping quand même ?'' Je secoue la tête à sa question. ''Sérieusement ?!'' Elle S'exclame. ''Il faut vraiment que tu viennes camper avec moi ! On pourrait construire une cabane et faire un feu de camp et aussi…'' A partir de là je n'ai plus écouté un seul mot. 

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était sourire à la beauté pleine de joie devant moi.   
Ses yeux sont si illuminé et elle a un sourire si sincère. 

-''Catra?'' Je réagis à l'appel de mon nom. ''Tu dors ou quoi ?''   
-''Hein quoi ?'' Elle s'est rassise et je l'imite. ''Désolée j'étais ailleurs.''   
-''Je vois ça.'' 

Un autre petit silence tombe avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler. 

-''Comment tu as géré la transition entre la rue et la maison ?'' Elle demande.   
-''Difficilement.'' Je soupire. ''J'avais des accès de colères constant, j'ai fais une grosse dépression aussi et tenté plusieurs fois de me suicider mais… Ça va maintenant, même si j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde ils ont finit par me pardonner je crois.'' Je regarde tristement la lune se refléter dans l'eau de la piscine. ''J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir Scintilla à mes côtés pour m'aider, elle était là chaque fois que je fuguais.''   
-''Tu voulais retourner dans la rue ?''   
-''Au début oui… Et ensuite j'ai commencé à partir parce que je me faisais battre et rabaisser par la femme qui a ma garde.'' Je dis doucement et elle sursaute à côté de moi.   
-''C'est ça que tu avais sur la joue l'autre soir.'' Elle constate.   
-''Hm?''   
-''Quand tu es venue chez Scintilla la première fois tu te souviens ? La nuit avant d'aller au bar de Hawk.''   
-''Ho !'' Je réalise. ''Oui c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ma tenue ne lui plaisait pas.'' Je me gratte la nuque.   
-''Je sais ce que c'est…'' Elle marmonne en regardant l'eau. 

Un petit silence s'installe et il n'est pas gênant mais il y a autre chose.   
Puis, Adora se lève et commence à enlever son haut. 

-''Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!'' Je demande un peu rouge quand elle enlève également son pantalon.   
-''Je vais me baigner.'' Elle me sourit avant de sauter dans l'eau. 

Je me protège des éclaboussures et recule, sortant mes pieds de l'eau. 

Adora remonte à la surface et me regarde.   
Mes genoux serrés contre ma poitrine, j'évite son regard. 

-''Tu viens?''   
-''Non merci…''   
-''Ho allez ! Elle est bonne.'' Elle s'accroche au bord.  
-''Je n'aime pas l'eau.'' Je souffle.   
-''Tu n'aime pas l'eau ou tu ne sais pas nager ?'' Elle demande en arquant un sourcil.   
-''Je n'aime pas.'' Je grogne.   
-''S'il te plaît Catra, pour me faire plaisir.'' 

J'aimerais résister mais c'est impossible quand elle fait une tête de chien battu telle que celle-là. 

-''Très bien !''

Mon amie se met à sautiller dans l'eau, ça n'est pas profond de toute façon.   
Je me lève et commence à enlever mon t-shirt noir qui révèle un soutien-gorge de sport puis mon short de sport pour être en boxer. 

-''Tu porte des boxers ?'' Elle demande toujours les bras sur le rebord.   
-''C'est plus confortable.'' Je rougis.   
-''C'est sexy.'' 

Au début je pense avoir mal entendu mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde comme si elle allait me manger. 

Sans prévenir je me mets à courir pour plonger dans la piscine.   
Quand je ressors je secoue la tête et remets mes cheveux en place, bien qu'ils soient courts je n'aime pas les avoir en pagaille. 

-' Joli plongeon.'' Elle dit en m'éclaboussant. 

On passe plusieurs longues minutes à jouer dans l'eau.   
Finalement je suis épuisée et me rassieds au bord de la piscine de ma meilleure amie.  
Adora me rejoint nous ne disons rien.   
J'apprécie le silence avec elle. 

-''Alors…'' Je commence. ''Est-ce qu'on va finir par aborder le sujet ?''   
-''Le sujet ?'' Elle demande en penchant la tête sur le côté.   
-''Tu m'as dis qu'on en reparlerait mais tu as disparu.''   
-''Ho ! Oui ! Ce sujet !'' Elle a l'air de réfléchir. 

Je m'allonge sur le sol en attendant qu'elle trouve ses mots. 

-''Je disais juste que… Notre relation n'aurait rien de publique.''   
-''Parce que tu veux rester avec Adam.'' Je regarde les étoiles.   
\- ''Je sais que c'est complètement idiot mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.'' Elle se laisse tomber doucement sur le sol à côté de moi, ses paumes contre ses yeux. ''Je suis terrifiée mais tu me fais quelque chose que j'arrive pas à expliquer.'' Je souffle un rire.   
-''J'ai l'habitude. T'es pas ma première relation éphémère.''  
-''Tu m'en veux ?'' Je la sens me regarder. ''Parce que vraiment laisse tomber on peut rester amies tu sais !'' 

J'aimerais lui répondre mais les mots me manquent vraiment.   
Donc nous restons dans un silence un peu gênant. 

-''Catra ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.'' Elle demande la gorge serrée. 

Je me lève quand me vient une idée.   
Mes sous-vêtements sont encore mouillés et donc ils goûtent encore un peu sur le sol. 

-''Tu me laisse deux secondes s'il te plaît ?'' Je demande mais n'attend pas sa réponse pour descendre du toit. 

Quand j'arrive dans le salon je fais le moins de bruit possible.   
La télé affiche un écran noir et Bow et Scintilla dorment toujours.   
Rapidement j'attrape ma guitare et remonte voir Adora qui m'attend.

Elle est toujours assise au bord de la piscine.   
Je tire un tabouret et m'assieds. 

-''Je pense que tu as dû remarquer que j'ai du mal à me livrer donc je vais plutôt te le chanter si ça ne te dérange pas.'' Je souffle pour me calmer. 

Je commence à jouer quelques notes sur ma guitare puis me mets à chanter. 

-''I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust.'' Les premières paroles sortent doucement. ''wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I will never rust.'' Je regarde Adora s'asseoir en tailleur face à moi. ''If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours.'' 

Elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. 

-''Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours.'' Je continue puis ferme les yeux. ''I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours.'' 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux elle est toujours en train de m'écouter l'air fascinée. 

-''Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours.'' Je coupe la chanson originale pour lui dire l'essentiel et une fois de plus je ferme les yeux pour terminer. ''I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours.'' 

Finalement je m'arrête mais n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.   
J'ai peur de la regarder.   
Et si elle a détesté ?! 

Soudain je sens deux mains sur mes joues et quand J'ouvre les yeux je peux voir Adora s'approcher de moi.   
Cette fois-ci elle n'hésite pas et on s'embrasse.   
Je dépose ma guitare plus loin ce qui lui permet de s'asseoir sur moi une jambe d'un côté, la deuxième de l'autre.   
Ses mains passent dans mon cou alors que les miennes caressent son dos et ses hanches.   
Je sens que sa langue caresse mes lèvres, je les ouvre donc un petit peu. 

C'est fou à quel point je me sens bien.   
Même si nos sous-vêtements sont encore mouillés ça n'est pas désagréable.   
Il y a un bon contraste entre la chaleur de nos corps et la fraîcheur de l'eau encore dans les tissus. 

-''Aïe !'' S'exclame Adora en se détachant de mes lèvres.   
-''Tout va bien ?!'' Je demande un peu inquiète.   
-''Oui oui, je pense juste que je me suis piqué la langue sur tes dents.'' Elle rit un peu.   
-''Ha j'ai les dents pointues.'' Je rougis. ''Désolée j'aurais dû te prévenir.''   
-''Haha non ça va.'' Elle rit un peu avant de se lever. ''De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment confortable comme endroit.'' Je la suis.   
-''C'est une bonne remarque.'' 

Elle commence à s'en aller quand je la retiens par le poignet.   
Son regard se pose sur moi et je me sens trembler. 

-''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble en quelque sorte ?''  
-''Hé bien… Pas officiellement mais en quelque sorte oui.'' Elle me sourit et je la lâche. 

Je la laisse descendre avant moi, j'ai encore besoin de quelques secondes pour me calmer.   
Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais mais c'est un bon début je pense. 

•••

-''On a tout ?'' J'entends Scorpia demander comme je ferme le coffre de la Jeep rouge.   
-''On a tout.'' Confirme Bow en s'installant au volant. 

Adora et moi nous asseyons à l'arrière tandis que Scintilla s'assied à côté de Bow. 

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis que Adora et moi avons décidé de vivre une relation sans attache.  
L'été est enfin là et nous avons décidé de partir à la plage tous ensemble.   
Sauf Entrapta qui voulait vraiment rester pour travailler sur quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. 

Nous avons donc loué deux Jeep pour le trajet et un grand studio au bord de la plage.   
J'ai dis plusieurs fois que je déteste l'eau mais ils m'ont quand même forcée à venir. 

Le trajet se passe plutôt calmement.   
Adora est très tactile avec moi, ses mains sont toujours sur mes cuisses ou n'importe où ailleurs.   
Je ne me plains pas vraiment, je suis plutôt contente de l'avoir en fait.   
Et pourtant.   
Quelque chose a changé petit à petit.   
Je me sens différente et j'ai peur de l'expliquer. 

Bow se gare et nous descendons tous.   
Adora et lui sont vite rentrés pour une envie pressante, nous laissant ainsi Scintilla et moi décharger la Jeep. 

-''Alors ?'' Elle commence en sortant la première valise.   
-''Alors ?'' Je répète.   
-''Comment ça se passe avec Adora ?''   
-''C'est bien.'' Je hausse les épaules en sortant un parasol.  
-''Attend t'es sérieuse là ?!''   
-''Hm ?''   
-''Tu as pété ton câble pour que ça arrive et maintenant que ça y est c'est juste 'Bien' ?!'' Me grogne ma meilleure amie. 

Je soupire, ne pouvant pas lui cacher mon état. 

-''C'est juste…'' J'essaie en m'asseyant sur le rebord du coffre.   
-''Catra.'' Elle s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''   
-''Je crois que je l'aime plus que ce que je ne le pensais…'' Je dis. ''Mais il n'y a rien d'officiel et je ne sais pas si je dois espérer ou laisser tomber.''   
-''Je vois…'' Elle a l'air de réfléchir. ''Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de passer ce week-end avec elle et puis vous en discuter ?''   
-''A quoi ça servirait ? Elle déjà quelqu'un elle s'en fiche de moi je suis juste… Un corps chaud.'' Je soupire. ''Je suis tellement conne !''   
-''Dis pas ça, c'est important qu'elle sache.'' Mon amie me caresse le dos. ''Si tu ne lui dis pas tu vas continuer à souffrir et c'est vraiment pas une bonne chose on sait tous comment tu gères les émotions négatives.'' 

Je devrais être vexée à cette réflexion mais elle a raison.   
Si je continue je vais prendre sur moi encore et encore jusqu'à exploser et je ferai encore mal autour de moi.   
Il est hors de question que ça arrive, j'ai travaillé si dur pour être presque en paix avec mes émotions ce n'est pas pour tout éclater maintenant. 

-''D'accord… Tu as raison.'' Je dis en me levant et en reprenant les valises et le parasol. ''Je lui dirai en rentrant.'' Je conclue avant de fermer le coffre. 

Nous rentrons dans le studio où je dépose les valises.   
Rapidement Siréna, Hawk, Scorpia et Jasmine vont les ranger dans leurs chambres respectives. 

-''Tu viens ?'' Adora me prend la main.   
-''Où ça ?'' Je demande en penchant la tête sur le côté.   
-''Dans notre chambre idiote.'' Elle rit doucement et je me mets à rougir.   
-''Notre chambre ?!'' Je m'exclame.   
-''Tu préfère le canapé ?'' Elle pose une de ses main dans mon cou.   
-''N-non.''   
-''Alors tu viens ?'' Elle s'est rapprochée de moi pour me chuchoter chaudement ces mots et je peux sentir ses dents me mordre le lobe de l'oreille.  
-''Ho par pitié attendez d'être dans la chambre au moins.'' Geint Scintilla.   
-''Justement on y allait.'' Me tire Adora. 

Une fois arrivées dans notre chambre je me sens poussée sur le lit.   
Je me rassieds très vite alors que la blonde s'assied sur moi.   
Ses mains sur ma nuque, passant plusieurs fois dans mes cheveux courts et fraîchement recoupés.   
Je tiens fermement sa taille en me tournant pour être au-dessus d'elle.   
Une de mes mains voyage sur sa cuisse et remonte doucement sa jupe.   
Par manque d'air elle se détache de notre baiser et je peux l'entendre respirer fortement.

-''Catra !'' Je ne fais pas attention à l'appel de mon nom. Je ne veux voir personne sauf Adora. ''Adora !''   
-''On nous appelle.'' Elle dit difficilement alors que j'embrasse sa gorge.   
-''Je m'en fous.'' Je grogne.   
-''Les filles venez c'est important !'' Cette fois-ci c'est Bow qui crie. 

Avec un grognement aussi sourd qu'un rugissement je me lève.

-''Calme toi, on a tout le temps d'être ensemble.'' Adora me prend la main pour me calmer et ça marche. 

Nous retournons dans le salon, mes cheveux en bataille et le souffle un peu court. 

-''Qu'est-ce que-'' Je me fais couper.   
-''Surpriiiiise !'' 

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter de battre. 

-''Adam ?'' Demande Adora aussi étonnée que moi. ''Pourquoi tu… Comment ?''   
-''Tu m'as dis que tu partais en week-end et je me suis dis que je te ferais une petite surprise.'' Il s'avance et la serre dans ses bras mais elle n'a vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. 

Je ravale un grognement qui menace de sortir. 

-''Alors ! Où est-ce que je dépose ma valise ?!'' Il demande et tout ce que je peux faire c'est regarder mes amis un air mort dans les yeux.   
-''Hé bien… Catra et moi avons la dernière chambre alors…'' Adora commence en se grattant la nuque.   
-''Ha c'est pas grave ça, elle va me la laisser pas vrai ?!'' Adam me met une grande tape dans le dos et je perds un peu l'équilibre.  
-''Heu…''   
-''Tu ne vas pas la faire dormir sur le canapé quand même ?'' Essaie Adora.   
-''Mais je suis venu pour toi.'' Il a le regard insistant, je n'aime pas ça. 

Adora paraît renfermée.   
Ses yeux bleus ont perdu leur éclat et j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait un début de crise d'angoisse.   
Il l'oppresse. 

-''Je dormirai sur le canapé.'' Je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Adam en espérant qu'il arrête de la regarder de son air menaçant.   
-''Tu es sûre ?'' Me demande Adora l'air légèrement peureux.   
-''Si elle se propose chérie !'' S'exclame Adam. ''Merci !'' Il me remet une tape dans le dos mais cette fois-ci je m'y étais préparé. 

Il s'en va avec Adora et je reste au milieu du salon les bras croisés. 

-''Je le sens pas.'' Je dis en serrant les dents.   
-''Moi non plus. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de s'incruster parmi nous.'' Soupire Siréna.   
-''En plus il remplit l'endroit de mauvaises ondes !'' Enchéri Jasmine. 

Je les laisse le critiquer un peu alors que je réfléchis plus loin. 

-''A quoi tu penses ?'' Me demande Scintilla.   
-''Tu as vu cette expression dans le regard de Adora ?'' Elle secoue la tête. ''Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Je n'aime pas ça c'est pas un mec bien.''   
-''Ne laisse pas ta jalousie prendre le dessus.''   
-''Ça n'est pas ça crois-moi, il est pas net.''   
-''Tu as peut être raison… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?'' Me demande mon amie.   
-''J'ai besoin de parler à Adora… Seule à seule.''   
-''On ira à la plage demain, ils seront bien obligés de se décoller.'' Je hoche la tête. ''Tu veux dormir avec Bow et moi ? Ça sera plus confortable que le canapé.''   
-''Non merci, je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu d'un plan à trois chelou !'' Je m'exclame.   
-''T'es pas son genre.'' Je ris et elle s'en va en ébouriffant mes cheveux. 

Je vais difficilement pouvoir profiter d'elle maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : I Wanna Be yours des Arctic monkeys


	5. Jessie's Girl

Le lendemain nous nous retrouvons tous à la plage comme l'a prévu Scintilla hier. 

J'ai dormi sur le canapé pendant que Adam, qui s'est invité tout seul, a pu profiter d'un lit chaud et confortable aux côtés de la fille que j'aime.   
La fille que j'aime…   
C'est bizarre de se dire ça ! 

Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations.   
Siréna nage tranquillement tandis que Hawk et Bow s'amusent à faire du surf sur une seule planche ce qui, évidemment, pourrait fonctionner s'ils avaient plus d'équilibre.   
Scintilla bronze à côté de moi qui suis sous le parasol alors que Scorpia et Jasmine font un château de sable.

Et puis il y a Adam et Adora.   
Peu importe ce qu'elle fait, il met un point d'honneur à être à côté d'elle et je ne l'ai jamais vue si peu souriante.   
Ils sont dans l'eau mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle préférerait se noyer plutôt que d'être là avec lui. 

Je grogne en les regardant. 

-''Catra tu partage de mauvaises ondes.'' Me fait remarquer Jasmine. ''N'oublie pas tes exercices de respirations.'' 

J'ai envie de lui sortir une réplique cinglante mais je sais qu'elle veut mon bien.   
Alors je me mets à respirer calmement. 

-''Ça marche pas !'' Je grogne.   
-''Okay y en a marre, je t'envoie Adora.'' Soupire ma meilleure amie en se levant. 

Je la regarde se diriger vers Adora et Adam.   
Elle rit un peu avec eux et quand Adora sort de l'eau elle retient Adam. 

Très vite la blonde arrive à côté de moi et ouvre la glacière.   
C'est ma chance.   
Scintilla occupe son âne de copain. 

-''Ça va ?'' Je demande.   
-''Ça pourrait être mieux.'' Elle me sourit faiblement une canette de soda en main.   
-''On peut discuter ?''   
-''Bien sûr.'' Elle s'assied à côté de moi sur la serviette de Scintilla.  
-''Les filles ça vous ennuie de décaler un peu ?'' Je demande gentiment à Jasmine et Scorpia.   
-''Non pas de soucis.'' Et sur ces mots, les deux jeunes filles se lèvent pour aller plus loin là où elles ne pourront pas nous entendre.   
-''C'est grave ?'' Demande Adora en posant sa main sur mon genou. 

Je prends une grande respiration.   
Je ne sais pas comment commencer.   
J'espère juste ne pas la froisser. 

-''J'ai remarqué que tu es très renfermée quand il est là.''   
-''Qui ça ?'' Elle demande.   
-''Adam… Il change quelque chose en toi et je n'aime pas ça.''  
-''Il ne change rien.''   
-''Adora je ne suis pas aveugle.'' Je soupire. ''Je vois dans tes yeux qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.'' J'ose la regarder. 

Elle a les yeux baissés sur sa main qui me caresse le genou.   
Son air est triste et elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. 

-''Adora… Est-ce que Adam te bat ?'' Je demande d'un coup. 

La main de mon amante quitte mon genou et elle regarde le sable plus loin en détournant sa tête le plus possible de moi. 

-''Adora…''   
-''Je vais bien.'' Elle soupire. ''C'est pas… Il ne le fait pas tout le temps.'' Elle dit comme pour l'excuser.   
-''Une fois c'est déjà trop Adora !'' Je m'exclame. ''Quitte-le bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?!''   
-''J'ai peur… Je te l'ai déjà dis.''   
-''Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.'' Je change ma position pour être à genoux devant elle. ''Je suis là, on est tous là et on ne laissera personne te faire du mal Adora.'' Je prends ses mains dans les miennes mais elle ne me regarde toujours pas. ''Tu n'es pas seule…'' 

Tout ce que je peux entendre est un reniflement de sa part.   
Je caresse le haut de ses mains avec mes pouces.   
Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, ça me brise le cœur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est ma faute.   
Si j'avais parlé avec plus de tacte… 

-''Adora, quand est-ce que tu feras enfin tes propres choix…'' A ce moment elle tourne enfin la tête vers moi. 

Ses yeux d'un bleu habituellement pétillant sont maintenant des plus sombres et remplis de larmes. 

-''Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.'' Elle dit simplement en se levant et je l'imite. 

Au moment où elle se met à partir je la retiens par le bras.   
Elle sursaute.   
C'est la première fois que je la sens avoir peur quand je la touche.   
Son regard croise le mien.   
Il n'a rien de fâché, elle a l'air apeurée et triste mais moi je sais que je dois avoir l'air hors de moi et je suis sûre que si c'était possible des flammes brûleraient dans mes iris. 

-''Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.'' Je dis d'une voix rauque presque dans un grondement.

Suite à ça je la lache et la laisse repartir vers son petit-ami une canette à la main.

-''Alors ?'' Me demande Scintilla quand elle revient.   
-''Je vais avoir besoin de cours de self-control bien plus avancés si vous ne voulez pas enterrer un corps.'' J'observe Adora et Adam, les sourcils froncés puis, je sens sa main se poser dans mon dos.   
-''On trouvera quelque chose, pour l'instant c'est bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule.''

•••

Ce soir nous avons décidé de passer un peu de temps tous ensemble dans le grand salon. 

Assis en cercle, nous nous racontons des petites anecdotes et Scintilla en profite pour me mettre un peu la honte et à ma grande surprise, Adam ne se prive pas non plus.

-''Quand on jouait à La Crosse c'était toujours le gardien de l'autre équipe qui prenait dans le nez.'' Il commence.   
-''C'est un sport violent c'est normale.'' Dit Bow en haussant les épaules.   
-''Ha mais je suis d'accord, sauf que ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que Catra lui a mit la balle dans le ventre à une vitesse si folle qu'il est tombé à genoux.'' Il rit un peu au souvenir. ''Le gars a enlevé son casque pour mieux respirer et quand il s'est relevé il s'est écrasé le nez contre le casque de Catra, elle a essayé de le relever mais elle lui a marché dessus.'' Il continue et tous mes amis se mettent à rire. ''Et le pire c'est que c'était notre meilleure joueuse, ça rendait les adversaires fous de rage.''   
-''Oui enfin moi je me suis pas pissé dessus en plein match.'' Je marmonne en prenant une gorgée de ma bière.   
-''Non, mais moi j'ai pas vomi dans mon casque.'' A ses paroles et aux rires de mes amis je recrache ce que j'avais en bouche.   
-''J'avais reçu un coup dans le ventre !'' Je grogne. 

Un peu agacée je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine ouverte.   
Je me réfugie pour me calmer et faire quelques exercices de respiration.   
Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler avec lui.   
J'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure et lui arracher les couilles. 

Mais plus je pense et moins j'arrive à me calmer au point de respirer de plus en plus fort.  
Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne et mes jambes ne me tiennent plus.   
Alors je pose mes mains sur la table en espérant ne pas tomber.   
Heureusement pour moi Jasmine entre dans la pièce et se précipite vers moi. 

-''Catra tu dois respirer plus doucement.'' Elle me dit gentiment. ''Prends de grandes inspiration et souffle d'accord ?'' 

J'essaie de l'écouter mais la colère monte et gagne du terrain, tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est aux horreurs qu'il doit lui faire. 

Soudain je sens quelques larmes couler sur mes joues et comme un réflexe mon genoux atterrit contre un meuble. 

Jasmine recule lorsque je mets le coup, je sais que je peux faire peur parfois.   
Enfin, c'est elle qui le dit en tout cas. 

-''Excuse-moi…'' Je dis un peu à bout de souffle.   
-''Ça va… Mais travaille sur ta respiration d'accord ?'' Je hoche la tête. ''Tu reviens ?'' 

En prenant une grande inspiration je suis mon amie dans le salon où Scorpia est en train de brancher le karaoké. 

-''Génial ! Qui commence ?!'' Demande la grande fille enthousiaste.  
-''Zut j'ai oublié les friandises !'' S'exclame Jasmine en retournant dans la cuisine. 

Sans dire un mot je prends un micro et pousse Scorpia qui immédiatement va s'asseoir.   
Je choisis la chanson grâce à la télécommande et inspire un grand coup. 

-''Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine.'' Je commence. ''But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine.'' 

Assise sur le canapé Scintilla me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-''And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.'' Mon regard se tourne vers Adora et Adam. ''You know  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that.'' 

Je peux voir Adam se balancer au rythme de la musique tandis que Adora ne fais que me regarder.

-''I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
But the point is probably moot.'' Il n'a absolument pas l'air de comprendre. '''Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.''

Un peu plus loin Scorpia danse toute seule mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. 

-''You know  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that.'' J'ai un sourire au lèvre alors que Siréna secoue la tête en désaccord avec ce que je fais. ''Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that.'' Pendant ce temps Hawk s'est levé pour danser avec Scorpia.

Scintilla a toujours l'air désespérée de la situation mais je dois avouer que je n'ai plus rien en tête.   
Plus rien sauf Adora et mon désire de lui dire combien je l'aime. 

-''And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be.'' 

Mon regard se bloque sur Adora.   
Elle se mord la lèvre et commence à être rouge.

-''Tell me, where can I find a woman like that  
You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl.'' A côté d'elle Adam continue de profiter de la musique alors que je suis à la fin. ''Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl.'' Sur les derniers mots je lâche le micro sur le sol et me fait acclamée par Adam, Scorpia et Hawk tandis que Scintilla, Bow et Siréna sont tous les trois alignés dans la même position que les singes de la sagesse. 

Je respire fortement alors que je reçois un regard rempli de désapprobation de la part de la fille que j'aime.

-''Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?'' Demande Jasmine en sortant de la cuisine les bras remplis de friandises. 

•••

-''J'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça.'' Me dit Adora alors qu'elle tourne en rond dans le sable l'air furieux. 

Après avoir chanté, elle m'a traînée dehors et je l'ai suivie jusque sur la plage. 

-''C'était juste une chanson.'' Je soupire.   
-''Juste une chanson ?!'' Elle S'exclame. ''Tu sais très bien ce que c'était.''   
-''Oui et toi aussi mais lui est trop stupide pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit alors arrête de t'énerver contre moi.''   
-''Je ne m'énerve pas !'' Elle crie presque.   
-''C'est clair que non.'' J'ironise.  
-''Catra !'' S'exclame Adora. ''Tu ne peux pas faire ça…''

Elle finit par s'asseoir face à la mer et je m'assieds à côté d'elle en soupirant.   
Ses genoux sont contre sa poitrine et elle les serres en regardant au loin. 

Je me sens coupable de la faire se sentir si mal.   
J'ai peut-être un peu merdé. 

-''Excuse moi si ça t'as blessé…'' Je dis doucement.   
-''Non… Ça va…''   
-''Je le pensais tu sais.'' J'inspire. ''Je t'aime Adora.'' 

À mes mots je me tourne pour la regarder et à ma grande surprise elle me regarde aussi.   
La chanson était claire mais j'avais besoin de le dire.  
Besoin qu'elle sache que c'était sincère. 

-''S'il te plaît dis quelque chose c'est stressant.'' Je demande. 

Elle sourit et pose une main sur ma joue avant de toucher mon front avec le sien.   
Ma main remonte sur son bras et nous fermons les yeux. 

-''Je t'aime aussi.'' Je l'entends murmurer.

À ces mots je lâche un soupire soulagé.   
Je pourrais rester une éternité comme ça.   
J'ouvre les yeux et à ma grande surprise Adora me regarde déjà.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvre j'ose m'avancer et l'embrasser.   
Elle se laisse faire et me rend même mon baiser.   
Je me permets de l'allonger sur le sable et notre baiser se brise. 

Sa main caresse ma joue avant que ses doigts ne glissent sous le lobe de mon oreille.   
Elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'amour et je dois avouer que ça me fait terriblement plaisir.   
Puis, elle se met à rire doucement. 

-''Quoi ?'' Je demande.   
-''Le petit bruit que tu fais parfois, il est revenu.'' Elle sourit et je réalise de quoi elle veut parler. 

Instantanément je deviens rouge de gêne. 

-''J'adore ça.'' Sa main glisse sur mon cou alors que son pouce caresse ma gorge et je déglutis. ''Ça vibre.'' Elle fait remarquer.   
-''Je sais.'' J'essaie de me contrôler mais ça a l'air d'être pire que tout.  
-''Catra…'' Elle dit dans un soupir. '' J'ai envie de toi. '' 

À ces mots je me fige et mon espèce de ronronnement devient plus fort.   
Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle me dirait ça. 

-''Je… Maintenant ?'' J'essaie de contrôler ma rougeur.   
-''Maintenant.'' Elle conclue avant de forcer un autre baiser. 

Cette fois-ci il est beaucoup plus bâclé et chaud mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre ?   
Mes mains glissent sous son t-shirt et caressent son ventre tandis qu'elle caresse l'arrière de ma tête en profitant du baiser. 

Mes lèvres voyagent sur sa joue jusqu'à arriver à son cou.   
Tout d'abord je l'embrasse tendrement et profite du son rauque de sa respiration avant de planter mes dents dans sa peau.   
Mon amante lâche un petit gémissement et enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos, déchirant presque mon t-shirt. 

Soudain je reprends conscience et me recule. 

-''Catra? Est ce que tout va bien ?'' Elle demande alors que je reprends mon souffle..   
-''Oui c'est… C'est juste…'' Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que je lui aie laissé une marque dans le cou. ''Je suis désolée.'' Je pointe la morsure pour accompagner mes mots. 

Instantanément elle pose sa main dessus et détourne le regard. 

-''Ce n'est rien… Je l'ai cherché après tout.'' Je soupire à ses mots.   
-''C'est ce qu'il te dit ?'' A ma demande elle me regarde enfin. ''Quand il te frappe… C'est ce qu'il te dit ?''   
-''Entre autre…'' Elle répond l'air triste.   
-''Il a tord tu sais ?''   
-''Je sais… C'est juste dur de s'en souvenir parfois.'' Je m'installe à côté d'elle et regarde au loin.   
-''Ouai je sais.'' 

Un petit silence tombe et je profite du bruit des vagues. 

-''Catra ?''   
-''Hm ?''   
-''Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêtée ?'' Elle demande légèrement rouge.   
-''Le sable c'est pas super pour ce genre d'activités.'' Je réponds en souriant.   
-''J'aurais préféré qu'on ait un lit.''   
-''Au moins tu en as un.'' Je ris en me levant et lui tendant la main. ''On rentre ?'' 

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle me prend la main et je la tire vers le haut.   
Une fois sur ses pieds elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse tendrement.   
Mes mains sur ses hanches je réponds à son baiser. 

-''Je t'aime.'' Elle dit d'une voix calme, son front contre le mien.   
-''Je t'aime aussi.'' Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si fort qu'en ce moment. 

•••

Ce soir un bruit de verre brisé me réveille.   
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, il fait encore nuit.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers le bruit qui vient de la chambre de Adora.   
Quand je veux ouvrir la porte elle claque ouverte contre le mur et Adora est à terre dans le couloir.   
Rapidement elle se lève et se cache derrière moi alors qu'Adam sort de la chambre l'air furieux.   
C'est en voyant les coupures et le sang sur ses mains que je comprends. 

Il s'avance et essaie de passer derrière moi mais je l'arrête d'une main sur le torse. 

-''Pousse toi.'' Il dit simplement mais je ne bouge pas. ''T'es sourde ou quoi ? CASSE TOI !'' Je ne bouge toujours pas. 

La tête baissée je serre les poings pour ne pas le frapper.   
Il y a sûrement une autre solution. 

Adora serre mon débardeur et je la sens trembler contre mon dos. 

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' J'entends Scintilla demander derrière moi. 

Très vite je réalise que le bruit a réveillé tout le monde. 

-''Va rejoindre Scintilla et les autres.'' Je dis à Adora et elle recule.   
-''Hors de question !'' Adam s'exclame en essayant de l'attraper mais je le bloque en serrant son poignet. ''Lâche-moi.'' Je grogne à ses mots. ''Cette traînée n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.'' 

À ce moment j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire mes exercices de respiration mais ça n'est pas arrivé.   
C'étaient les mots de trop et avant que je ne puisse même réalisee j'avais mon poing dans son estomac.   
Il est grand mais c'est suffisant pour le faire reculer.   
Il ne s'y attendait pas. 

-''Pour qui tu te prends ?!'' Il tousse et essaie de me foncer dessus mais je l'évite avec l'agilité d'un félin. 

Il a dû se lancer de tout son poids parce qu'il n'a pas su s'arrêter et tombe lourdement sur le sol devant mes amis et Adora apeurée, cachée dans les bras de Scorpia et Scintilla la rassurant. 

Je ne me précipite pas vers lui.   
Il n'a pas l'air en pleine forme de toute façon.   
Arrivée à sa hauteur je pose mon pied contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever.   
Le visage neutre, presque froid, j'écrase mon talon contre sa cage thoracique. 

-''Catra arrête !'' Il s'exclame en suffoquant.   
-''Ça suffit !'' Je relève la tête vers mes amis quand j'entends Scintilla me crier ces mots. 

Aussitôt que je baisse ma garde il m'attrape la cheville mais pas de chance pour lui mon autre pied s'écrase dans son visage. 

-''Tu as toujours eu le don de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.'' Il dit légèrement sonné. ''Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu baves sur ma copine.'' Toujours allongé sur le sol je l'entends rire. ''Cette espèce de traînée a fait tourner plus d'une tête.'' Il crache du sang à côté de lui. ''Je l'aurais presque tuée si tu n'avais pas été là.'' 

À ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser sont ces mots immonde. 

Je m'assieds sur son torse et commence à lui mettre des coups de poings au visage.   
Il essaie de m'attraper les mains mais n'a jamais le temps de lever les bras assez haut.   
J'entends mes amis me crier d'arrêter quand du sang sort de sa bouche et éclabousse mon visage mais je vois rouge.   
Tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait.   
Tout les traumatismes qu'il laissera à jamais dans l'esprit de la femme que j'aime. 

-''Catra arrête-toi !'' Bow et Hawk m'attrapent par derrière mais je me débats.   
-''Laissez-moi !'' Je crie presque dans un rugissement.   
-''Tu vas le tuer si tu continues !'' Mes amis me dégagent de Adam et c'est essoufflée que je constate l'étendue de ma colère. 

Un corps allongé, inconscient, le visage en sang et mes poings en sont également recouverts. 

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis dans le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules alors que des ambulanciers emmènent Adam maintenant conscient. 

Mes amis sont un peu dispersé dans la maison de vacances mais tous sont questionnés par des agents.   
Et moi, je regarde le sol, les yeux sans vie. 

-''Tout va bien mademoiselle ?'' Me demande une policière mais je ne peux que hocher la tête. ''D'accord. On aura besoin de votre déposition mais prenez votre temps.'' Elle se lève et part.   
-''Catra ?'' Je reconnais la voix douce de Adora et Instantanément je me lève.   
-''Adora.'' Ce sont les premiers mots depuis des heures. ''Je suis déso-'' Ma phrase est coupée lorsqu'elle me serre dans ses bras. 

Un peu tremblante je la serre à mon tour.   
Elle pleure contre mon épaule mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la tristesse.   
Je la sens soulagée. 

-''Tout va bien.'' Je caresse son dos. ''Je suis là.'' Elle se recule et essuie les larmes sur ses joues. 

Je replace ses magnifiques cheveux et lui souris pour la rassurer. 

-''Je t'avais dis, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.'' Je caresse sa joue et elle prend ma main.  
-''Il ne reviendra plus.'' Elle dit simplement.   
-''Hé bien s'il essaie il aura à me passer sur le corps avant.'' Je souris.   
-''Merci.'' Elle me sourit faiblement. ''Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre.''  
-''C'est une bonne nouvelle.''   
-''Avec toi.'' Continue mon amante en me regardant tendrement. ''Si tu le veux bien sûr.'' 

À ce moment mon sourire est des plus sincère et lumineux. 

-''J'ai tant attendu pour cet instant tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie.'' Tendrement je l'embrasse et je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres.   
-''Tu l'as pas loupé !'' S'exclame Bow en m'attrapant les épaules ce qui m'oblige à me détacher d'Adora.   
-''Ne l'encourage pas c'est mal !'' S'exclame Jasmine. ''Même s'il l'avait mérité.'' Je lève les yeux au ciel.   
-''Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?'' Demande Scintilla à Adora.   
-''Commencer à vivre.'' Elle répond en souriant dans ma direction.   
-''Et si on allait nager demain ?'' Propose Hawk.   
-''Et si on finissait notre nuit déjà ?'' Grogne Siréna.   
-''Bonne idée !'' 

Adora et moi regardons nos amis retourner dans leurs chambres respectives. 

-''Tu viens ?'' Demande Adora en me tirant.   
-''Où ça ?'' Je demande bêtement.   
-''Dormir avec moi.'' Je la suis.   
-''Tu es sûre ? ''   
-''Certaine. Je ne veux plus manquer un seul moment avec toi.'' 

Et sur ces mots nous allons nous coucher, soulagées que tout ça soit enfin terminé. 

Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi ma petite histoire musicale.  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me lire (puisque je continue à écrire) 
> 
> Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu mettre les paroles des chansons en gras ! 
> 
> À une prochaine fois ;)

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson est '' Caught syrup '' La version de Glee


End file.
